All It Takes
by Carrot The LuvMachine
Summary: With Raven pregnant, and the Titans still in their teens, how on Earth are they going to raise this child? Nevermind the child, how on Earth are they going to manage to get Raven through her 9 months of pregnancy! MAJOR BBRae, SR
1. Intro

Hiya! Welcome to my newest fanfic, All It Takes! Now, ok, one thing you gotta know is that this story doesn't mean I'm not against teen pregnancy, I only did this because....well, I thought it'd get hits! I read other peep's versions of Rae getting pregnant, and they were great and all, but I wanted to make my version special. So, they are teens, and Rae will get pregnant, but there's another catch. You'll have to read to find out! So, here's the Intro to my newest romance story!  
  
All It Takes  
  
Intro  
  
Excruciating pain filled her whole body and Raven let out a scream which was certain to shatter hearing barriers. The pain was so intense; she couldn't even open her eyes at first. She simply lay on her back in the T-car, her legs spread apart and her knees up in the air. She listened to her rhythmic breath and gave Beast Boy's hand a tight squeeze. "It'll be alright," he replied soothingly. He then reached up and kissed her cheek from the floor in which he sat. "I promised I'd do all it takes to get you through this, and that's a promise I'm going to keep." Raven smiled a bit as her eyes opened. A vision of the ceiling came into place, but pain soon over came the pacifist once again and her eyes clamped shut. 'This is it, I can feel it...' "It's coming!" Raven heard Starfire shout excitedly. The intense pain swept over her once again and she burst out screaming until the dream faded away....  
  
Raven shot up in bed, panting and sweating like crazy. It was early morning, and the moon was still out, but Raven could see her room clearly. She released a sigh and looked down. "That dream again..." Before thinking of anything else, she turned to her side to find Beast Boy sprawled out snoring. "Good, he's still asleep." She watched him sleep peacefully as she caught her breath, and then she dropped her feet over the edge of the bed. A large, framed picture soon caught her eye, and she smiled, forgetting the dream. The picture held Beast Boy, who was dressed up in a tuxedo, a blush across his face. Beside him stood herself, in the most beautiful of all wedding dresses imaginable. Her eyes shinned with happiness, something all other photos of her have never captured. She remembered her wedding day clearly. 'Who couldn't? It was only a month ago.' Since then, the wall that connected Beast Boy and Raven's rooms together was torn down. Their bedroom was very large and even included it's own bathroom! For the first week of their marriage, Raven found that the floor was often littered in Beast Boy's belongings. She spent time and time again cleaning up their suite, until Beast Boy got the hang of putting his things away. Besides the room, not much else had changed around the tower. The five Titans still spent most of the day together, except for the private time that the couples required. Of course, Beast Boy and Cyborg still spent most of their time on the couch, killing each other in various video games. But when desperate times called for desperate measures, the changeling's pranks and constant laughter could be found throughout the tower, a sign of revenge for his losses. Although Raven and Beast Boy had changed a little, Starfire and Robin's relationship hadn't budged an inch. 'Probably because Robin's too scared to pop the question.'  
  
Raven let out a soft sigh as she rose up from the bed. The moon glistened high up in the mid morning sky, surrounded by billions of twinkling stars, and shooting a transfixed beam of yellow light through the only large window in the room. Raven was of course compelled to come closer. She stepped into the light and approached the window's sill. The moon's reflection shimmered in the sea below as Raven watched it with half eyes. "Rae? Is that you?" Beast Boy had woken up and stuck his head out of the canapé covered bed, looking over towards the window. "The dream came again...." Raven replied as Beast Boy came up from behind her and embraced her gently. "Did you find out what was coming this time?" "No....but...the pain was so real," Raven placed her hand right over where the dream had tightened her stomach. It seemed to have left a tiny knot of anxiety. Beast Boy put his hands over Raven's and spoke once more. "Rae, I think you should take it." "I know," Raven replied, her eyes focused on the moon above. "I'm just a little-" "Nervous?" "Yeah..." Beast Boy nuzzled his face into Raven's soft hair and kissed her cheek. "I'll wait outsider the door if you want me to." Raven nodded and gently took Beast Boy's arms off of her. Bravely, she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Okay, so that's the intro! If you liked it, or have become hooked (some fics can do that, I dunno if mine can though) don't fear because the first chapter will be posted really soon! Arigatougozimasu, for reading bows Ja mata! Colie 


	2. Postive or Negative

**All It Takes**

Chapter One

            Raven's hands shook as she stared down at the small stick-like device in her hands.  Her eyes remained clamped shut, and she could feel her heart trying to leap out of her chest.

"What's it say?..." Beast Boy's voice was soft and concerning.  Raven knew he was standing right up against the other side of the door.

"I….I can't read it."

"What'd you mean you ca-"

"I don't wanna open my eyes…"  Slowly, the telepath opened the door, and held out the pregnancy test, being sure not to look down at it.  "Please…can you do it?"

Without saying a word, Beast Boy carefully took the stick from Raven's hands.  His eyes widened and he breathed a sigh of happiness, almost sounding insane.  Yet he continued to say nothing.  Raven couldn't stand this any longer.

"What's it say?  Positive or negative?  Beast Boy?...BEAST BOY!!"

The changeling snapped out of his daze and smiled at her.  "It's positive."

Raven felt her heart stop.

"You have a lil Beast baby growing inside you, isn't that awesome?!"

The pacifist's eyes enlarged and she stood perfectly still, trying to take in this news.

"I guess we know what your dream meant now."  Beast Boy smiled happily and put his arms around Raven's waist.  Only then did he notice the look of panic growing rapidly in her eyes.  His smile faded instantly.  "Rae…what's wrong?..."

"I'm…pregnant…"  She looked up.

Purple met green and tears shed as Raven choked on her own breath.

Beast Boy looked surprised, but pulled Raven into his embrace the instant he saw the tears.  "Shh…don't cry…"

Raven hiccupped and wiped her tears, for some reason she felt very emotional all of the sudden.  "I-It's just that…I'm scared again…I've never been this scared in my life…"

Beast Boy was relieved that she didn't say something along the lines of not wanting the child.  "That's all?"

Raven lifted her head up, showing her drowning eyes.  Carefully, she nodded.

Beast Boy hugged his beloved even closer.  "Raven…you're not in this alone.  I'll be there with you every step of the way, so don't worry.  I'll do all it takes to make sure you're comfortable, and everything to bring out child into this world."

Raven was taken aback by his words, but was more surprised by the romantic and reassuring kiss he gave her.  It seemed to seal his words and lock away her fear.  She smiled once more.  "I love you, more than anything…"

"I love you too…"

Just as their lips were about to meet again, there was a knock on the door, followed by Starfire bursting in.  "Good morning, newly wedded couple brought together by the bonds of holy matrimony!"

Beast Boy and Raven jumped apart, and Beast Boy instantly hid the pregnancy test behind his back.  "M-Mornin, Star!"

"I have made us the traditional Earth breakfast feast, along with much tofu, and herbal tea!" Starfire replied cheerfully, floating around the room.  "Will you not come down to join me in eating it?"

Beast Boy slipped the test into Raven's hands.  "If there's tofu, count me in!"  He then raced down the stairs.

Starfire was about to follow, but turned to Raven instead.  "Will you not come as well, friend Raven?"

Raven's fingers ran their way along the pregnancy stick, her thoughts racing.  "I-I….ummm….I have to shower first."

"Alright, then I shall see you as soon as you are done showering!"  With that, Star flew out of the room, giggling happily.

Raven remained standing in the spot where her feet were planted as her eyes wandered slowly downward to the test laying in her grasp.  She examined the blue positive sign for a moment.  'This is gonna change everything…'

Beast Boy sat at the breakfast table shoving spoonful after spoonful of tofu into his mouth and trying to tell Starfire how good it was, but failing because of all the food in the way.

"You know, B, she can't understand ya." Cyborg stated the obvious.

Beast Boy glared at his humanoid friend.  He then swallowed all the contents in his mouth.  "She can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"How could she with all that tofu junk in your mouth?!"

"Tofu is not JUNK!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes.  It is."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Can the two of you please stop it?" Robin asked.  "You've been fighting more and more these days…."

Starfire placed a finger to her chin and began thinking.  "Now that you have mentioned it, Robin, they have been bickering a lot, ever since the marriage of Beast Boy and Raven."

"No we haven't!  Ya'll are just nuts!" Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy paused for a minute, an evil grin spreading across his face.  "Ooooh, I get it!  Lil Cy's JEALOUS!"

"JEALOUS?!" Cyborg screamed back.  "Why would I be jealous?!"

"Beast Boy does have a point," Robin stated.  "Since Star and I are together, and Raven and Beast Boy are married, well….that sorta leaves you outta the loop, Cyborg."

Steam came out of Cyborg's nostrils as he stood up from the table, nearly knocking it over in the process.  "Believe what you want, I don't need to take this."  He stormed out of the room as Beast Boy snickered once again.

"JEALOUS!"

"Are we not being just a bit too harsh on our friend?" Starfire asked, turning to Robin and ignoring Beast Boy's taunting.

"He'll find someone someday, Star." Robin answered.

"He doesn't need anyone," Beast Boy started, earning him a glance from his team mates.  "HE'S GOT THE T-CAR AS HIS BABY ALREADY!"  With that, the changeling burst out laughing, unable to control himself any longer.

Robin sighed and Starfire managed to keep her giggling at a low level.

Raven stepped into the warm water and let it run down her body.  She gave a shiver as she stepped deeper under the water stream.  Leaning her head into it, she let the water saturate her hair.  She then squeezed some shampoo into her hands and lathered up her hair.  After washing it and conditioning it, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping her dark purple towel around her thin body.  She walked in front of her full length mirror and glanced at herself, brushing her hair as she went over her image.

'Nothing's different now….but I guess I will look different in a couple of months.'  An image of herself with a large pregnant tummy popped into her mind, and she sighed.  'C'mon, Raven, it won't be so bad…At least I'll get a break from fighting for a while.'  That was when it dwelled on her that she wouldn't be of much use to the team until the child was born.  'I can't risk hurting it…I guess I'll be spending a lot of time here…'

She continued to pull the brush through her short lilac hair until something caught her eye and she stopped abruptly.  The pregnancy test sat behind her on the counter, but no longer what it glowing blue, it was now red.  In a flash she had dropped her brush and run over to the device.  Her eyes shot wide opened as she stared down at it.  "What?!"

Author's Corner

Konnichiwa, Colie-chan wa!  Let me say that it is GREAT to be back in action once again!  And also, let me apologize for the shortness of this chapter -' it just seemed appropriate to stop at this point, I wanna leave a cliffhanger for once

A VERY big thank you to EVERYONE who has written to me!!  I wanted to respond to all of your comments, but unfortunately the computer I'm using to type this has no internet connection, and the computer I'm going to upload it to, well, let's just say I'm not really supposed to be on that one -'  Plus I don't think it has Microsoft Word, and I wouldn't be able to add onto this.  So just know that I read EVERYONE'S comments, and loved them all!  Oh, yea, and also, special thanks to troubled ego!  I'm a BIG fan of her's, and having a great author such as herself comment on lil ol' me just stuns me!  So if I ever hold back the story, go read her story SCHOOL WOES! Or Fighting Flu, because they're two of the best fics out there!!!

As of next chapter, it will be posted soon!  And I promise to set to work on it right after I upload this one, so please review, and remember that your comments touch me so!  I'm so happy   ARIGATOUGOZIMASU MINNA-SAN!!  runs off waving BB N RAE FOREVER!!!


	3. Raven's Pregnant!

**All It Takes**

_Chapter 2_

"Negative?.." Raven breathed, picking up the test in her hands. "How could it change from positive to negative?...What's it mean?..." A million questions went whizzing through her mind as she stared at the little red dash. She suddenly felt herself fall to her knees, tears dripping off her chin. She was crying, but why? Hadn't she been afraid of having a child? Wouldn't it be better this way? She hugged the stick close to her and wept her heart out on the bathroom floor, shivering from the wetness of her own skin and hair.

Beast Boy finished off the last of his tofu, and with one hand, poured the remainder of his soy milk into his mouth. "Thanks for breakfast!" he called, running off down the hall. Without any reply from his comrades, he set foot back to his room to find out why Raven hadn't come down for breakfast that morning. 'I heard her promise Starfire that she would come down...I wonder why she didn't.' He opened the door to his room and stepped inside. "Raven?" he called, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

His elf-like ears perked up as the sound of crying came into range. He quickly rushed after it and found his wife on the floor weeping. "Raven, what's wrong?" he asked, bending down to her level and wrapping his arms around her.

Raven choked, she couldn't manage to get the words out, so she simply handed Beast Boy the test, and watched as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"W-Wh-Why? What? I....I don't get it, why did it change?"

"I-I don't k-know," Raven replied, drying her tears. "Beast Boy, you don't think it's...gone, do you?"

"No, it can't be, Rae..." Beast Boy shook the device, hoping for it to change back to it's original state, but nothing happened. He then stood up. "There's only one thing we can do."

Raven looked up at him with questioning eyes as she was raised to her feet.

"We're going to the hospital, I'm sure some doctor will know what this means."

"I wonder why friend Raven did not show up at breakfast." Starfire pondered as she handed a soapy plate to Robin, who began to dry it.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she isn't feeling too well."

Just then, Beast Boy and Raven came running through the room and over to the door. "Gotta go out for a bit. Be back later, buh-bye!" Beast Boy called as the two raced out.

Robin and Star exchanged glances, then shrugged it off and continued to wash the dishes.

Nothing was said as Raven and Beast Boy rushed down the busy streets of Jump City. The same questions zipped through their minds, and there was no point in stating them out loud, because neither of them knew any of the answers. Yet Raven kept to herself and let the questions pass through her mind, stopping to think on some of them. She wondered if her child was really gone, or if she even had a child to begin with. Once again, she felt that familiar knot of anxiety form in her stomach, but now she was having second thoughts as to what it really could be. 'There has to still be hope...I want this child...' In all of her thought, she had fallen behind.

"Rae, hurry up!" Beast Boy shouted from up the block. He then turned and raced around the corner.

Fumes rose from Raven as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists together, forgetting her former thoughts of hope. "Geez, we're married and he still shows no manners to me! Sometimes I wonder _why_ I married him to begin with!" She then stomped after him, picking up her speed. She raced around the corner only to find Beast Boy standing in front of the hospital, already waiting for her.

"C'mon, we gotta find out if the ba-" In an instant, a black aura slapped itself over Beast Boy's mouth, locking his words within. "MMMPHHH!!!"

"Shh!!" Raven hissed, her eyes glowing white. "Don't-mention-anything-about-you-know-what!" She released the spell and Beast Boy could once again breathe. "I don't want anyone to find out! Before I know it, the press'll be calling me a skank, and I'll be all over the news! I don't know about you, but I think a pregnant teenager who claims she's here for the good of the world wouldn't have gotten knocked up at such a young age! It's not normal!"

"But, I thought you said it was...on Azarath, right?" Beast Boy asked, becoming confused, and knowing nothing about women to begin with.

"Maybe on Azarath, but on Earth it's not," Raven replied. "We're not even supposed to be married, but because of Azarathian laws, we can be."

Beast Boy didn't know what to say. He could tell by the tone of her voice that Raven was nervous, and also very testy. "Umm...well, should we go?" he asked, pointing to the door.

Raven breathed deeply, and after she could control her fear, she nodded, and the two entered the building.

"I am victorious once again!" Starfire squeeled, tossing up her GameStation controller and soaring around with delight. Robin gave a sour look at his pitiful game score, but complimented the alien girl none the less.

"Do not feel down," Star said, hugging Robin when she caught the look on his face. "You have played valiantly, Robin!"

Robin instantly started blushing and stuttering, but stopped once the sound of Cyborg's metal boots were heard against the marble floor. The android wore a sour look on his face, his eyes slanted into the deadliest of glares. "Where-is-he?"

"Who?" Robin and Starfire asked in unison.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg screamed at them, causing their hair to stand on end. "WHO ELSE WOULD SWIPE MY TOOTH PASTE WITH FOOD DYE?!" Cyborg opened his mouth to reveal a bright pink mouth, complete with a brilliant sparkling pink smile.

Starfire stifled a giggle and Robin cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Cy," Robin began. "But BB and Rae ran out a while ago, they sounded pretty urgent too."

Starfire looked over at the giant clock on the wall, her eyes filling with worry. "That is right...our friends have been gone for a long period of time now," she turned to Robin. "Where do you think they are?"

Robin simply shrugged, but Cyborg flipped open the tracking device on his arm. "We'll simply track 'em down, they have their communicators on 'em, it'll be a synch." A bunch of beeps were heard and the loading of a map was signaled on Cyborg's arm. He watched as a map of Jump City came up, and two blinking dots appeared.

Robin and Starfire waited for Cyborg to tell them were their friends were, but when no reply came, the two looked up at their android friend and questioned him. "What's wrong?"

Cyborg turned his attention to his friends, and said in a very serious voice, "They're at the hospital."

"You do not think our friends are harmed, do you?" Starfire asked, leaning back in the T-car to look at Robin who was sitting alone in the back seat.

"I'm sure they're fine, Star." The masked boy replied. With that, he gave himself hope that nothing bad had happened to his team mates.

"But why then, would they be in the hospital of sickness and healing?"

"That's what we're gonna find out." Cyborg butted in, driving faster. He had completely forgotten about giving Beast Boy his punishment now that an emergency had come up.

Starfire released a sigh and cupped her cheek in her palm, watching trees and buildings pass by. She had worried much before, but never this much, something told her that Raven and Beast Boy were scared, and that didn't comfort her in the least. If any of her friends were scared, she wished she could be at their side to cheer them up. 'Please hang on, friends. We shall arrive soon.'

'That little brat,' Cyborg thought, gripping the steering wheel harder and gritting his teeth. 'He goes and pulls a prank on me, and then pulls and even BIGGER one by making us worry like this! That just aint right! He's really in for it now.' Cyborg's anger vanished as he put on a serious look, pulling into a parking spot in front of the hospital. 'You better not be in trouble, Beast boy.'

Robin unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door, and leapt out before the car had even stopped. "Hurry, let's move it!" He darted off to the front door, his team-mates on his tail.

The three stopped running as they entered the large building. Slowly, they approached the front desk, where a young nurse sat, looking cheerful. She had shoulder length auburn hair, with sky blue eyes, and wore a very adorable nurse's outfit. "Hello there, how may I help you?" she asked, her voice calm yet sweet at the same time.

Robin stepped forward. "Umm...We're here to check up on our friends."

The nurse nodded and pulled out a clipboard. "Yes, and what are their names?"

"Beast boy and Raven." Starfire answered anxiously, trying to sneak a peak at the board.

Carefully the nurse scanned the list, and Cyborg's eyes never left her for a moment. He checked out every detail of her beautiful face, and only then did he forget his worry. 'Oh God, get a hold of yourself, Cy! You're here for your friends, not to check out hott nurses!'

"Raven is listed here, but your other friend isn't," the nurse replied, looking up. "She should be down that hall, room 302." She pointed to her right, and Robin instantly took off.

Starfire bowed before the nurse. "Many thanks!" She then flew off after Robin, calling to him as she flew down the hall.

Cyborg rushed after her, blushing slightly as the nurse smiled at him. He had caught a look at her name tag just before he left. 'Chloe...such a beautiful name..'

Beast boy waited outside the room while Raven did what was needed inside. The changeling let out a sigh. 'This suspense is killing me, anymore and I'll be dead!'

"BEAST BOY!"

His ears perked up. 'I know that voice.' Quickly he looked down the hall, and was taken aback by what he saw. "Oh....NO! THEY'RE BOUND TO FIND OUT!"

Starfire zoomed down the hall and glomped Beast Boy, nearly causing him to lose his balance. "FRIEND! You are unharmed! I am so glad!"

"Beast Boy, where's Raven? Is she alright?" Robin came to a halt in front of the shape-shifter.

"S-She's inside." He answered without thinking, and mentally kicked himself after he realized how dumb that was.

Robin opened the door and quickly they all came into the room, shutting the door behind themselves. Starfire gasped as she noticed that Raven wasn't in her usual attire. Raven sat ontop of a table in a hospital gown, and the second she saw the Titans, her eyes enlarged. Her mouth fell agape, and all words became mixed and scrambled together.

'Think, think quickly!' she shouted at herself. She knew questions were coming, but how could she cover this up?

"Raven, what happened?" Robin asked.

"Have you been harmed?" Star questioned, walking to her friend's side.

"N-No, I'm fine," Raven replied, blushing and staring at the floor. "It's nothing, really."

"Then why're ya'll here?" Cyborg asked, staring both at Beast boy and Raven.

Beast boy's tongue knotted up. "Uh...ummm...." He was under so much pressure to begin with that he spit out the quickest excuse he could think of, which wasn't a very good one. "RAVEN GOT A SPLINTER!"

The room instantly quieted, and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "A splinter?" they all replied.

"I-It's like four feet long! And she was bleeding all over! It was so nasty! R-Right, Rae?!"

Raven sighed, she had decided long ago not to make up an alternative answer. 'They're bound to find out sooner or later.'

"T-The truth....the truth is-" Just at that moment, the doctor walked back into the room. He held a folder in his hands, and smiled.

"I see your friends have arrived," he replied, his voice deep yet soft. "I guess I can break the news to all of you then."

"News?" Robin repeated.

The doctor nodded happily, and Beast boy and Raven's hearts felt like they'd bust. Raven's palms sweated up, and she felt her throat grow a lump, which just wouldn't seem to swallow. It seemed like years to her before the doctor next opened his mouth.

"You are expecting a new member. Raven is pregnant."

Author's Corner

I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO goes on and on SORRY! I have been having major chaos in my life right now, and that would be the reason why I haven't been updating! I'll warn all of you ahead of time, updates might be slower than normal, with school approaching and all...anyway, onto your reviews!

Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed and said they liked and or LOVED the story. I even got some very lovely threats from fans who really want the new chapters up! As weird as it may sound, I loved the threats very very much, heh. It made me happy to think someone would want to read my story THAT much! So arigatougozimasu minna-san!

As for the next chapter: the news has been broken, the secret is out, and the Titans are going to have to set some new rules around the Tower! Every is getting used to the fact that Raven is pregnant, including herself! Expect much chaos, humor, and some naughty stuff in the next chappie . Ya gotta love the naughtiness, mwehehehe!

Love ya'll!

Colie


	4. Life Thusfar

Ch. 3

The wind had been previously knocked out of her by two forces: the conclusion of the doctor's words, and the fact that Starfire was hugging her so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

Robin was the first one to come to his senses and speak. "D-Did I hear that right?"

"I think ya did, Rob," Cyborg replied, his dark skin now pale. "Cause I heard the same thing you did."

Starfire released her grip on Raven and turned to look at the boys. Cyborg and Robin stood against the wall, stiff was boards and white as ghosts. "Friends, why are you not pleased to hear of this news? Raven is going to start a family, and we shall all become part of this child's life! It is most joyful!"

"Well, it does explain the strange behavior and the whole rushing out of the tower thing..." Robin stated, putting on a thoughtful look.

Cyborg turned to the Tamaranean. "Look, Star, we ain't against it in any way, we're just...surprised."

Starfire wore a confused look on her innocent face as she looked over at her other companions. "Beast Boy, you are happy, correct?"

The green boy stood beside Raven, holding her hand, no expression detected on his face at all. "I-I..." He stared at Raven and reality suddenly hit him with full force, yet he embraced it with no fear. A smile broke out on his face. "I couldn't be happier."

Raven brought her husband into a hug and finally let her emotions escape. She cried and smiled while holding onto the one she loved. "Beast boy..."

The remaining Titans smiled as they watched the couple.

"Guess there's gonna be a new Titan in the tower." Robin announced.

Raven nodded as Beast boy scooped her up bridal-style. She wiped away her tears and laughed happily as Beast boy kissed her and spun her around.

Starfire floated around the couple and embraced them. "Friends, let us return home and celebrate!"

Beast boy looked at his Raven, wanting to hear her answer.

"Sounds good to me!" she replied with a smile.

Beast boy walked into the house carrying Raven, just like on the day of their wedding. He walked over to the couch and set her down, hugging her and smothering her with kisses. Starfire floated in and giggled, watching the couple with fascination in her eyes.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, YA'LL!" Cyborg shouted as he turned up the CD player and proceeded to dance.

Robin laughed and looked at Starfire, who landed next to him. "Wanna dance, Star?"

"I would love to!"

With that, Robin took Star's hands, and the two danced with Cyborg, leaving the newly wedded couple alone on the couch.

"You hungry?" Beast boy asked, just realizing that it was past dinner time.

Raven nodded. "Now that you mention it, I am."

Beast boy smiled and stood up. "Then I'll cook you up a feast!"

"Umm...can we maybe just order pizza? I'm not that hungry...A feast sounds like too much."

"You _are_ eating for two now, ya know," Beast boy reminded her. "You gotta eat more than you're used to, or else our little one won't grow."

Raven sweatdropped at the tone of Beast boy's voice. She had never heard him talk in such a baby-ish tone before. "Whatever you say."

Beast boy gave a smile and walked off to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Time flew by quickly, and the so called feast that was prepared was soon eaten. Although she had been force-fed, Raven didn't eat that much more than she usually would. She had complained that she'd blow up like a balloon if Beast boy had continued to shove food down her throat, so in the end she got her way. As everyone finished, they cleared their plates and filed out of the tv room. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin congratulated Raven and Beast boy once again before they all split up and went to bed.

Beast boy pounced on the bed n watched as Raven got undressed and stared at herself in the mirror. He raised a brow as she began running her fingertips over her stomach. "Umm, Rae, what're you doing?"

Raven blushed and turned around. "Nothing," she replied quickly, she then walked over to him and got under the covers of their bed. The look on Beast boy's face was still bursting with curiosity. Raven released a sigh. "I just...I dunno, it seems like everything happening so quickly."

"You'll get used to it," Beast boy replied, wrapping his arms around her. "And don't forget, we're in this together." He kissed her lips slowly, and she smiled at him again. She then kissed him back, and the two pulled the covers over their heads for some fun and games.

A month had passed by around the Tower quite quickly, and nothing had changed. The only thing that was different was that Raven had gained a little weight and now had a more noticeable stomach, which she insisted was bigger than it seemed. She wouldn't walk around in public without her cape fully covering her body, as to avoid any attention. She was also keeping to herself and wasn't found in public places very often, but tonight would be different. Since it was exactly a month since the news had been broken, the Titans were once again celebrating, only a bit more toned down (what'd you expect? They aren't gonna party every month!).

The five sat at their usual table at their usual pizza place, munching happily on their greasy food. By this time, Raven had been eating more. She was starting her second slice of pizza, when Beast boy gave her a broad smile. She quirked a brow and stared at him. "What?"

"You're eating more than you usually eat."

"So?"

"So that means you're taken my advice!"

Raven took a bite of her food, chewed and swallowed. "Only because every single time I went to go consume ANYTHING you'd remind me that I should eat more."

The others laughed and Beast boy blushed.

"B, ya gotta relax," Cyborg started, slapping his green friend on the back. Beast boy jutted forward, nearly smacking his face into his all vegetarian pizza. "Rae knows how to take care of herself."

"That's what I keep telling him," Raven replied in a monotone. She then reached over after finishing off her pizza and took another slice.

Starfire watched with interest. "Perhaps you would like to consume the food of my planet, friend Raven! We have some made specially for the growth of young ones."

"No thanks, Star." Raven answered, scared she may kill her child that way from food poisoning. "I'll stick with this Earth stuff."

At this point the bill had arrived at their table. Beast Boy stared at it and sipped his soda, watching Cyborg's arm reach for the tiny slip of parchment. "I'll handle this, ya'll." The hybrid answered. Beast Boy just continued to stare into space until he had noticed that Robin was doing the same.

'He's being quiet tonight...wonder what's up,' the changeling thought. He figured he'd ask when the time came. So when the five began their walk home, the shape shifter approached his leader and the two lagged behind the rest of the group.

"Dude, what's with the silent treatment?"

"Wha?" Robin seemed to have snapped out of his trance-like state. He stared straight ahead and let out a sigh. "I've been thinking."

"I hate it when that happens!" Beast boy replied. This earned him a confused look from the boy wonder. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Not...really," Robin replied slowly, becoming frightened that his friend had brain damage. "Look, can I maybe...talk to you about something?"

Beast Boy nodded, just as Starfire came flying back to her boyfriend. "Friends, Raven and I are going to partake in the wonderful event of furniture shopping for the baby, and friend Cyborg has decided to rent a movie for tonight, do you wish to join us?"

"No thanks, Star," Robin answered. "We'll meet you all back at the tower."

"As you wish!" With that, the alien flew off and took Raven's arm, rushing her into a nearby baby store.

Robin looked around before opening his mouth again. "Beast boy, if I tell you this...you have to SWEAR TO ME that you won't tell anyone else."

"Dude, you know me, I won't tell a soul!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. He didn't trust Beast Boy's words, knowing as how the green boy constantly slipped up. But even though he may let things escape, he never meant it, and he was a true friend. "Alright, you win, I'll tell you."

Starfire's eyes were wide with excitement as she flew around the tiny store, looking at cribs, baby pajamas, and anything else you could possibly imagine that a baby needed. Raven trailed after her slowly, not the least bit amused, and somewhat embarrassed to be seen in a store of this kind.

"Friend Raven, what about this one?" Starfire pointed to a large pink crib with many bows and ribbons hanging from it's protective bars.

"I will not have my child sleep in anything PINK." Raven replied grumpily. "Especially if it's a boy."

"Maybe you would prefer this hot orange one then."

Raven sweatdropped as a gasp came from behind her. She turned around, only to find a group of teenaged girls watching her and Starfire. "Umm...may I help you?"

A blonde girl stepped forward. She looked very preppy and hyper, and Raven could instantly tell that she would regret asking if these girls wanted to engage in a conversation. "Hi, my friends and I couldn't help noticing, you're the girls from the Teen Titans, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Raven replied, dully.

"We wanted to know what you would be doing in a store like this," a second girl answered. "Are one of you pregnant?"

Raven's eyes shot wide opened, but Starfire didn't see any problem with answering with the truth.

"We are here because friend Raven is ha-" Raven slapped her hand over Star's mouth and instantly quieted her.

"Heh, we're here to shop for my...uh...baby cousin!" the goth answered, becoming very nervous, and pulling her cloak tighter around her stomach. "She was just born, and I wanted to get her something, but I guess nothings here, oh well, let's go, nice meeting you, c'mon Starfire!"

Raven quickly grabbed Star's hand and rushed her out of the store, not stopping once she got outside.

"Raven," Starfire started. "What have I done wrong?"

Raven took to the air, Starfire following after her. "Remember that little word I told you about the other day?"

"Oh, yes, that one that labeled you as 'street trash'?"

"That's the one," Raven replied. "You're not supposed to let any of this out, don't tell ANYONE."

"I understand." Starfire answered, looking at the clouds, seeming to not be paying much attention.

Raven caught the look on her friend's face and let out a sigh. "This is going to be a long eight months..."

"Robin, dude, I can't believe it!"

"Shh, Beast Boy! Keep it down!"

Beast Boy was jumping up and down in the alley in which he and Robin were talking in. "How can I?! You're gonna ask Star to marry you!"

"The thing is...I'm not quite sure how to break it to her."

Beast Boy calmed down. "I had a hard time with that too, but, dude, there's no way she would turn you down! Ya got nothing to lose!"

Robin looked at his team mate with hopeful eyes. "So, you're saying I should just come out with it?"

Beast Boy nodded. "That's what I did, and I haven't been happier since."

Robin put on another thoughtful look, and proceeded out of the alleyway. Beast Boy walked at his side and together the two made their way back to the tower, continuing to talk about this new plan of action.

By the time they got home, the girls and Cyborg were already there, waiting on the couch for them. Beast Boy leapt onto the couch next to Raven, causing her to glare. He gave an excited look and stared at the big screen TV. "Dude, Cyborg, what're we watching?"

Cyborg gave a sly smile. "I thought it would be appropriate to watch a movie which fit our current state in life."

Beast Boy gave a confused look.

"Just tell him what we're watching...this could take him all night to figure out." Raven complained.

"HEY!"

"Alright, Rae. BB, we're watching a movie on reproduction."

"WHAT?!"

"Umm...Cyborg, this may not be appropriate for Starfire."

"Oh, do not worry. I know all about this process! It is taught to Tamaraneans at a very young age!"

"Do we really have to watch this?..."

"You two are the one's who got yourselves into this, now ya gotta learn about it."

"Cy!"

Robin and Starfire sweatdropped. "You guys start the movie, Star and I'll be up on the roof for a bit."

Author's Corner

KONNICHIWA!!! Yay, I think I updated within a month!! I'm getting better at this! Well, right now I'm sick, and I'm not pleased...but I'm happy that I got rid of my writer's block (although it'll come back as soon as I start the next chapter, I guarantee it).

As for everyone who's asking about Raven's baby: you gotta wait n see what gender it'll be! I promise that everyone'll be pleased. And I already have a name ready. I also promise that the last few chapters will be full of excitement!

Oh, also, I should be updating BeastBoy Yasha and The Jewel of Azarath sometime soon... It's just that in my free time now, I'm trying to see my bf as much as possible -' it's a new thing for me, n it's a feeling I like.

Welp, that's about it! Please review, oh yea, and THANK U SO MUCH for your comments thusfar!

Colie .


	5. Surprising Information

**All It Takes**

_Chapter 4_

Raven leaned over the rim of the toilet, her cheeks filling up with unpleasant fluids.

"Honestly Rae," Cyborg began, watching the pacifist vomit profusely. "If I knew ya'd react that way, I wouldn't have made ya watch it."

Beast Boy shot his metal friend a glare. "C'mon, Cy! You knew we didn't wanna watch that!"

Raven sat up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "It's alright...I'm okay." Beast Boy quickly helped his wife to her feet, and she leaned on him a bit, feeling dizzy after losing what was left of the food in her system. One usually thinks they know how a birth works, until they actually witness one. Fear seemed to be taking over the telepath as she lay in her husband's embrace. 'It's nothing to be afraid of,' she reassured herself. 'Everyone goes through pregnancy, it's normal...' She suddenly felt a rush of fluids forcing it's way up her throat. Instantly, she ducked out of Beast Boy's arms, and leaned into the toilet again.

"Oh...C-Cy?" Beast Boy stared over at his metallic friend.

"Yeah?"

"Could you watch Rae for me? I think I gotta-"He cut himself short, his green face becoming even more colorful. In a flash he rushed out of the room to find another bathroom.

Cyborg just began laughing, dubbing himself lucky that he wasn't the pair.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, Robin?" Starfire stood on the rooftop, a blanket wrapped around her slim body, her hair blowing in the night's wind.

A blush crossed Robin's face as he stared at his Tamaranean lover. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight, and the innocence in her face made his stomach twist up. 'This is it, Robin. Just go up to her and pop the question.' Slowly, he reached into his pocket and approached Starfire. He took her hand and knelt down. The Tamaranean gave him a most confused look, yet she listened to what he had to say. "Starfire, I've loved you since the second I met you. I love everything about you, and I wanna be with you the rest of my life, no matter what." He brought out the small box, and the second Starfire saw it, tears were brought to her eyes. "So, Star, will you marry me?"

A beautiful blue crystal shone in the light of the night, reflecting off Starfire's bright green eyes. Her heart was beating ten times faster than normal, and her voice seemed to be lost somewhere deep within her at that moment. "Oh, Robin!" she flung her arms around the boy, taking him by surprise. "I would be most honored to marry you!"

Robin smiled and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

They continued to kiss, in each other's embrace, until they both somehow ended up on the ground. They laughed, and Starfire stared into Robin's blue eyes as she lay on top of him. Robin smiled and his heart was filled with pure bliss. He'd done it. He had overcome the toughest obstacle of his life. Taking the bad guys down was nothing compared to the nervousness he felt before he had the nerve to ask that question.

"Oh, I almost forgot! The ring!" He took the tiny ring out of it's cushioned box and slipped it on Star's ring finger. She watched intently, then locked lips with him once again. Robin laughed, sensing her happiness that was flowing from her aura.

The two remained like that deep into the night, and even could be found in the same position the next morning. They lay against the door to the roof, in each other's arms, wrapped up in the warm blanket.

Four months had passed since the time of the proposal, and the wedding was already being planned by Starfire, who had never been this excited in her life. She had seemed to keep a happiness streak for the passed few months, which was something Beast Boy really wished Raven would learn to have.

Instead of growing happier, Raven's emotions only seemed to be getting more out of control. She seemed to be more angry than usual (that's hard to believe!) and her appetite was rapidly growing. Also growing rapidly was the size of her stomach. It seemed to have tripled by now, and she looked as if she were at the end of her pregnancy instead of somewhere in the middle. She no longer fit into her uniform, and was forced to wear maternity clothes that Starfire had been constantly buying for her. She wasn't the least bit pleased by this, but since they were the only clothes she had, she was forced to wear them.

This morning she lay on her back staring at the ceiling, still in bed. Beast Boy slept beside her, his arm stretched over her chest, so that his fingers were constantly tickling her face from their light touch. Some may find this to be romantic, even if it might have been by accident, but it just seemed to tick Raven off even more. Beast Boy's index finger had just made it's way from the inside of her mouth, onto her cheek, which spread her spit around her face. 'That's it, the next time he gets his hand near my mouth, I'm biting it.'

"Mmmm, oh tofu," Beast Boy mumbled in his sleep. "I love you...you're so yummy and filled with such...tofu goodness...."

Raven grunted before hauling herself up with much force into a sitting position. She panted. Carrying around her recent weight that she gained was it's own workout. With a little more of her strength, she pulled herself to her feet and made her way over to her dresser. Opening it, she pulled out a pair of stretchy, loose pants, and a flowery top which was left extremely loose at the bottom. Slipping the shirt on, she noticed that she stomach stuck out it, even with it's size. She heaved a sigh and continued getting dressed, taking glances at herself in her mirror when she could. 'Maybe I should stop eating so much,' she thought. 'I'm gonna end up fat if I don't...'

"Hey, Rae." Beast Boy greeted sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed. "Are you staring at yourself again?"

"I can't help it," she replied, turning to the side and pressing her shirt flat against her enlarged stomach. She let out a sigh. "I'M FAT!"

Beast Boy nearly face faulted. "Raven, that's what happens when someone's pregnant, even I know that!"

Raven stared over at him, her eyes seeming hurt. "Is that all you have to say about it?"

Beast Boy thought for a second. "Uhm...well...Yeah."

Raven mumbled something about 'useless husbands' and stomped out of the room, leaving Beast Boy to stare utterly confused at the door.

"Good morning, friend Raven!" Starfire greeted as Raven marched into the kitchen.

"Whatever."

Starfire giggled and floated up to her pregnant friend. "You are grumpy this morning once again?"

Raven reached into the cabinet for her mug. Her hand stumbled over various items until she pulled out her purple glass cup. She set a tea bag into it and added some hot water. "You'd be grumpy too if you were carrying around all this extra weight."

"I am sure it is not that bad," Starfire started as she took her seat at the table. "You will have a child from all your hard efforts!"

A small smile played its way across Raven's lips. "My child..." she whispered, running her fingers across her stomach.

At that second, Beast Boy skidded into the room, in nothing but his green boxers. "Raven, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I know what you'd do to me when you're mad, and I don't feel like being locked out of the tower for another week!"

Raven's eyes slanted into a glare. "When was the last time I locked you out of the tower?"

Beast Boy's ears perked up. "You don't remember?" He smiled cleverly. "I'll pick this time to shut up then!"

Starfire put on a thoughtful face. "Friend Beast Boy, didn't you speak of this when you told me of the time you had read friend Raven's diary of personal thoughts?"

Beast Boy's eyes shot wide open as Raven turned on him, her eyes red. "You-read-my-DIARY?!"

"N-No! Raven, I swear!!" Beast Boy shook his hands in front of his face. He instantly fell to his knees and began begging. "Alright, I did! But please don't hurt me!"

"HURT YOU?!" Raven repeated, approaching her husband. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and stared up at Raven, thinking she had calmed down. His head tilted, seeing as the look of anger hadn't disappeared from her face. "You...aren't?"

"No," Raven began. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Beast Boy leapt to his feet screaming as he raced out of the room, Raven chasing after him like a madwomen. Screams of "PLEASE RAE, NO!!!" could be heard through out the tower.

Beast Boy scrambled down one of the hallways, just narrowly missing a head on collision with Robin, who was merely heading down for breakfast. Raven chased after him, an almost insane smile upon her face.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"

"DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Beast Boy's voice grew so high pitched that even Cyborg, who was all the way in the training room downstairs, could hear him as though he were standing next to him screaming in his ears.

The changeling rounded a sharp turn, and found himself trapped. His fear rose as his eyes darted back and forth, looking for an escape route. 'Please don't let Rae kill me, please don't let Rae kill me, pleaseee!!!' He did the only thing he could and turned around to face his very angry wife.

Raven's smile grew even larger as she approached the tiny green teen, her arms out stretched. "I've got you n-" Sadly, her time for revenge wasn't at that moment. The alarm sounded, knocking her back into reality. Misery filled her heart as her arms dropped to her side and she turned to face the other way. "You'd better get going on that..."

All Beast Boy did was simply nod and run down the hall, glad that he was spared from being strangled to death. But Raven continued to watch him from the spot in which she stood. This was the third time this week that the Titans had been called off to protect the city, and because of the baby, she couldn't assist in any way. For the first month or two she had protested when Robin suggested that she stay home until they returned. For some missions, Beast Boy even kept her company so she wouldn't feel so left out. She was starting to get sick of staying in the tower alone, with nothing to do. She listened to the door slam and then headed downstairs.

Plopping down on the couch, she looked around the room with bored eyes. 'What should I do?' she wondered. 'Cleaning only agitates me, since this place can't possibly GET clean. TV is pointless, and so are video games...I wish I had someone to talk to.' She sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes before it hit her. 'DUH, Raven!!' She leapt up and started racing up the stairs. Skidding down the hall, she entered her room and panting she walked up to her dresser. Opening up one of the small drawers, she pulled out her hand held magic mirror. She stared into it and grinned. "Azarath..." The mirror began to glow a soft black. "Metrion..." The black swirled in a circle and began to open up a small portal within the mirror. "ZINTHOS!!" A huge black Raven emerged from the mirror in the form of energy, and took a flight around the room. It then lifted Raven up in its clutches and soared into the portal leading to Nevermore.

Happy sat in a field of flowers, making a necklace out of daffodils for Timid who lay down next to her on her back. "Do de do, it's almost done!" Happy sang cheerfully.

Timid let out a sigh. "How could you be so open-minded about this? We're going to have a baby! What if we die during its birth? What if something goes wrong? What i-"

"It's easy for me to be happy," the pink emotion explained, smiling and putting the flowery necklace around Timid's neck. "Cause that's who I am, silly!"

At that moment, Raven appeared in the field sitting next to Timid.

Happy's face burst out into smiles. "RAE!" She flung her arms around the dark girl and hugged her tightly. "Sup, girl?!"

"I was feeling lonely," Raven began, pushing Happy off of her. "So I decided to hang out with you."

"Yes, we're feeling lonely as well," Timid began. "Loneliness has been crying up a storm because the Titans left us alone again..."

"I offered to make a necklace for her too, but she refused...such a meanie." Happy shook her head in disapproval.

Raven turned around and noticed Loneliness leaning against a tree by herself, her gray cape blowing in the wind. "So, I gather the baby and I have been causing trouble for all of you then."

"Pretty much!" Happy answered, not thinking. She then stared at Raven's stomach. "Can I feel it?"

Raven sighed once again. "Go ahead, knock yourself out."

"Yeah, do us all a favor, knock yourself unconscious." Anger added, she sat next to Love, who was frolicking through the fields singing a happy melody.

"She was being sarcastic, genius." Knowledge replied glaring at the unhappy emotion.

"I know that," Anger answered, glaring at Knowledge. "I'm not dumb, you know."

"I know."

"Please stop fighting, you two." Love pleaded, taking a seat next to Raven. Raven stared over at her silver caped emotion, who was smiling pleasantly at her. "Raven is here because she needs our company and our joy to make her happy."

"That's not exactly why I came." Raven replied, sweat dropping.

"I know you've got something on your mind, Metrion." Knowledge began as she approached Raven, who stared up at her yellow emotion.

Raven gave a clever smile. "You're smarter than you look, no one can usually figure me out."

"We are, after all, part of you, Raven," Knowledge took a seat beside the pacifist. "In order for me to clear what's on your mind, we should all be here."

Before Raven or any of the others had a chance to say anything, shadows began to appear in the forms of black ravens. They all then shifted into their normal forms as emotions and sat around in the circle to discuss what is on Raven's mind.

"We're worried about the baby, aren't we..." Worry, the brown caped emotion, put in. It was more of a statement rather than a question, for she already knew the answer.

"There's no need to be worried, girl!" Happy quickly replied, slapping Worry on the back and pulling her into a tight hug.

"There may be reason to worry, actually," Knowledge continued, trying to stick to the subject. Her purple eyes turned to Raven. "Why don't you let everyone know what's on your mind."

Raven's eyes suddenly became transfixed on her hands which sat on top of her bulging stomach. "I know the secret about what I'm carrying," she began, earning odd glances from everyone. She then turned to Knowledge, who was the only emotion with a smile on her face. From this point on, the conversation seemed to be between only the two.

"Very good, Raven," Knowledge complimented. "And you're worried about how to break this news to Beast Boy, correct?"

"Yes." Raven stated, staring around. "But I'm also worried about the child's powers, which is why you called everyone here. I need to know, what will happen after the birth?"

Knowledge closed her eyes, gathering her information. "All of your future children will be born the same way. The second they are released from you, they have their powers. They may not all be the same, but in any case, they are a quarter demon. This means that it will be difficult for them to control their powers, until they are at an older age. Although I have a feeling that someone of the children you may bare will not all be telepaths such as yourself."

"I see." Raven answered. She rubbed her stomach and felt a kick. Smiling, she wondered what powers her future children would be born with.

"Wait, Raven, what secret?" Confusion asked, a giant question mark above her head.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Worry questioned, nearly on the brink of tears.

Knowledge grinned, her hood hiding her eyes. She was looking up at all of the emotions as she stood, and they all glanced back at her. "On the contrary, nothing is wrong, we just may be carrying more than what we expect."

Happy clapped her hands. "We are carrying a child with great power and great potential, aren't we?"

Bravery smiled at that. "In that case they'll be a kick-ass fighter, woo!!"

"Actually," Knowledge started once again. Everyone quieted down and stared at their leading emotion. "We're carrying _two_ extraordinary children."

Author's Corner

Another cliffy! I know how much you guys love em, c'mon!! Well, this sure is a surprise, now isn't it? Two babies instead of one! Which means, yes, I have this all planned out! For once in my life, I PLANNED AHEAD OF TIME!!

I must say once again: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENTS!! Oh, and here's a first, I'm actually having people recommend others to my stories! If you like this story, and wish to share its quality with others, go ahead n spread the news! I'd love more reviewers!! You can never have enough! Your comments mean the world to me!

If any of you ever have any questions, feel free to ask em, and I'll reply here, in the Author's Corner. Also, if any of you wanna chat on aim, my sn is EvrGenkiStarfire, just please leave me your sn in your comment or e-mail it to me at before trying to speak to me, since I have everyone blocked. ARIGATOU! I'll be back with more in a while. I'm unsure as to how long it'll take because of recently "school woes" haha, troubled-ego, u so rule, lol! Ja mata!

Colie .

BB N RAE FOREVER!!

I also apologize for the lack of mushiness in this chapter, but will make up for it in the future!


	6. Double the Trouble

_All It Takes_

**Chapter 5**

The bullet grazed past Beast Boy's right arm as he fell to the ground. It seemed everything was going in slow motion as he hit the ground, cutting his lip open on a sharp piece of glass that littered the ground. He clamped his eyes shut as he heard foot steps approach him and he knew that the robber was standing behind him, the gun at ready. He didn't dare breathe, for he didn't know if the others had caught up to him yet. For some reason, all he could think of was Raven and the baby. His body wouldn't react to any animal instincts and wouldn't shift shapes.

'Whatever happens, please let Raven get through everything alright...'

He heard the trigger pull back, signaling that the gun was ready to fire. At that moment, Robin dropped from the roof of a building, landing a jump kick on the hooded stranger, and knocking the bullet's path away from the fallen changeling. "Cyborg, take him to the police. Beast Boy, are you alright?"

He felt himself being lifted to his feet by his fellow Titan, and he sighed. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"You just haven't been...well, focused, lately." Robin replied.

Beast Boy sighed, gripping his arm. He stared at his blood covered body, and tasted the warm gooey substance even in his mouth. All he had been thinking about was Raven and the child. He could no longer focus on his missions, therefore he kept messing up and it nearly cost him his life this time.

"We'll have Raven heal you when we get back to the tower."

"No," the shape shifter replied sternly. "She doesn't need to waste any more of her energy, I'll be fine."

Robin was surprised at the tone of his voice. He had never seen Beast Boy act this harsh on himself before. The masked Titan could only guess it was because of Raven and her current condition.

At that moment Starfire landed beside her team mates, a confused look on her face as she searched for the villain. "We have won?"

"Yeah, Star," Robin replied, walking out of the ally way. "Cy's taking the robber to the police right now, we can head home."

Starfire followed after Robin, not noticing that Beast Boy hadn't budged an inch. The green teen still stood facing a dead end, gripping his wound, his teeth gritted in anger.

'I can't believe I messed up like that...'

TT TT TT TT TT TT

"_ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME TO TITANS TOWER."_

The huge metal doors slid aside and the four Titans entered their home. Robin dropped onto the couch with a sigh, and Starfire floated over to him, giggling happily. She cuddled against him, and the two seemed to fall asleep instantly.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I'm headin' to do some repairs, catch ya later, B."

"Yeah, yeah." Beast Boy replied, waving his friend off and heading upstairs. He walked down a long hall and entered the bathroom which was connected to his and Raven's room. He began to wrap up his wounded arm, cleaning off the blood. Once his arm had been taken care of, he put a band aid over his cut cheek. He then checked himself over in the mirror.

'Duh, Beast Boy, your clothes are soaked in BLOOD!' So the changeling stripped himself of clothing and dumped his costume into the laundry basket, too lazy to go down and wash it at the moment.

He walked back into his room in his green boxers, expecting to find Raven asleep on the bed. He quirked an eyebrow when he noticed that the goth was not there. 'Where could she be?' Something then caught his eye. 'Nevermore!'

TT TT TT TT TT

"Two babies, two babies, two babies!" Happy sang as she skipped around the group of Ravens. She could no longer control her happiness and refused to stop singing, skipping, or fidgeting.

"Twice the pain! Uuugh..." Worry moaned, hiding her head in her hands.

"It's not that bad," Love comforted. "Now we'll have twice as much love to give!"

"Love is right! More babies means more love, yay!"

"Shut up, Happy."

"Don't be such a meanie, Anger!"

"Why don't you all stop bugging each other and help me find a way to tell Beast Boy."

"Tell me what?" Everyone turned around to find Beast Boy standing, watching the gathering.

Raven instantly blushed, as Happy and Love rushed over to Beast Boy. Love instantly began smothering him in kisses, and Happy began shouting about how great it was to see him again.

"Happy....Love...cut it out." Raven growled.

"It's so great to seeya, BB!" Happy cheered, taking her seat again.

Love led Beast Boy over to the group, where he took a seat between Raven and Lust, which soon proved to be a bad idea. Lust was all over the teen in a split second. She crawled into his lap and began licking his neck and slipping her tongue into his mouth. "Oh god, I missed the feel of your skin against mine..."

Raven's eyes shot wide open. "LUST!"

Happy burst out into giggles as Timid let out a cry.

"He won't like us if we continue to let Lust crawl all over him!"

Beast Boy's face had gone beet red as he attempted to push Lust off his lap. Although she was a part of Raven (and had the same gorgeous body he loved so much) she wasn't the real thing, and he had always contained himself around her. "Please, just tell me what's going on."

Love and Happy opened their mouths, ready to shout out the news, but Knowledge slapped her hands over both of their holes before it could be told. "I think it'd be best if we left this up to Raven."

The pacifist got to her feet with a little help from her husband. "We'd better go talk this over."

Beast Boy simply agreed and let Raven lead him into Tranquility's domain. It consisted of a large tree that swayed in the wind on top of a large hill. The couple took a seat under the huge branches, and Raven turned to her husband.

She let out a gasp. "Beast Boy, what happened to you?"

At first the boy had no idea what she was asking, then he glanced down at his bandaged up arm. He sighed and tried not to look at her. "I can't seem to keep my focus lately..."

Raven smiled knowingly. "Can't keep your mind off me, can you?"

"Never."

Raven's smile grew as she stared at her stomach and placed a motherly hand upon it. She began rubbing circles into it as she spoke. "I can't stop thinking about it either."

Silence over took them, and all Beast Boy could hear was the swaying of the tree's leaves in the wind above them. It made his pointy ears twitch and his curiosity grew. "So," he began. "What's up?"

Raven heaved another sigh as she sat with her back against Tranquility's tree. She stared up into its full branches, where a few happy ravens sat watching over her. All seemed so peaceful in this part of her mind. She made a mental note to visit Tranquility more often.

Above all others, Raven enjoyed Tranquility's company almost as much as Knowledge's. The light blue caped emotion was often easy to talk to, and was very bright. When Raven meditated, she would often think of that emotion.

"Helloooo, Raven?"

Raven jumped back, a bit shocked at how much she'd spaced out.

"What did you have to tell me?" Beast Boy pressed on.

Raven turned to the green boy. "Promise you won't freak out."

Beast boy simply nodded. After all, what would possibly be more 'freaky' than impregnating his wife at such a young age? Nothing would surprise him. 'Raven's probably just worried over nothing, it's no big deal.' However, he couldn't have been more wrong.

"We're going to have twins."

TT TT TT TT TT

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg leapt to their feet as they heard a loud scream. They all exchanged looks before the three bolted up the stairs.

"It's coming from Raven and Beast Boy's room!" Robin pointed out.

Cyborg approached the door after they had skidded to a stop and caught their breath. "Watch out, Rob. I'll get it open."

Right before his metal fist was about to collide with the door, it opened. Raven stood with a mixed expression of shock and horror on her face as she stared at Cyborg's fist, which was just inches away from her nose.

"Friend! You are unharmed!" Starfire cheered, embracing Raven tightly as Cyborg let his arm drop.

"Then what was that scream about?" Robin asked, quirking a brow.

Raven simply stepped aside to reveal an unconscious Beast Boy laying on the carpet of her room. "I....sort of overwhelmed him."

Cyborg rolled his eye before scooping Beast Boy up and dropping him on the bed. He then poked at his little green friend. Having gotten no response from the changeling, Cyborg turned to face his friends. "Sort of?! I'd say ya killed him!"

"Whatever you told him must have been pretty big," Robin said, walking over to the passed out titan. "So spill," he concluded with a grin.

Starfire followed Raven as she went to sit down on the bed. "Yes, please share this newly acquired information with us!"

Raven stared at the ground and thought about how to break it to them. Coming right out and saying it was easiest for her, but harder on her listener. Maybe she'd play around with it for a bit. After all, they weren't as dramatic as Beast Boy.

"It has something to do with the baby," she began, changing the looks on everyone's face.

They stared at her, looking very worried.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded and raised her view to look at her friend's. She could feel the tension rising in the room. "It's nothing to be worried about...well, sorta."

This only confused her friends even more.

She sighed again. "I'll just come out and say it," Gathering up as much courage as she could muster, she spoke. "I'm having twins."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Starfire was the first to snap out of her shocked state.

"Oh, Raven! This is most wonderful news!" she embraced her friend and gently pat the growing babies. "I am most happy for you!"

"That's...really great, Raven!" Robin added, smiling warmly.

"Aww, Rae and B are gonna have identical lil beasties!" Cyborg teased in a voice which he used mostly when speaking to his own baby.

These words brought a rather large smile to the empath's face, as well as a long stretched blush. "Thanks."

"Uggghhh...what happened?"

Everyone peered behind Raven to see Beast Boy stirring. Raven smiled as the boy sat up. It was a smile that instantly brought the memories of before back to life.

Beast Boy instantly grabbed hold of Raven's shoulders, his words spurring out quickly. "Oh God, Raven, you're having twins!"

"I'm glad you remembered."

Raven should have known that things wouldn't be the same from that point on. Beast Boy treated her like a queen, and was constantly running around doing things for her comfort. It drove her crazy, and she had to find a way to stop it, but it was kind of hard to even think with her stomach growing larger every day.

Things had only gotten more chaotic as Starfire and Robin's wedding day approached. It seemed as if everyone was going insane but herself. She sat on the couch in her eighth month of pregnancy, just a week away from the wedding. Lying on her stomach was a book that Cyborg had picked up for her as a joke.

"Pregnancy For Dummies," Raven muttered. "I'll show him, I'll master this in no time."

Starfire sat at the kitchen table, an assortment of flowers surrounding her. She giggled as she sniffed each one, her eyes lighting up with happiness. She had gone around the tower asking everyone what their favorite flowers were, and gathered a bouquet by doing so. She felt it was perfect for her wedding, but she was sad to have to give it up to anyone. It didn't seem right to her to toss flowers at such a happy occasion.

"But, Robin, what if it hurts them?" she asked one day as Robin frantically tried to pick out a tie from a rack of colored cloths.

"It's a tradition, Star," he began, pulling out a long dark black tie. "Besides, once the flowers are picked, they're already dead."

Starfire shrieked to this, and began calling herself "a killer of the beauties of the planet Earth." Robin had tried to calm her down, and in doing so, had cleared his mind and decided to go with a bow tie instead.

"Are you enjoying your book about the wonders of Earthly births, friend Raven?"

"Hmm?" Raven raised her head, and then looked back down at her book again. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Starfire gave a look of concern as she floated over to her gothic friend. She gently sat down on the couch beside her. "You are nervous, are you not?"

Raven sighed. "You know, you're smarter than you look."

Starfire tilted her head, but before she could protest, Raven answered her question. "I am."

The alien princess smiled warmly. "You have friend Beast Boy at your side, he has promised to do 'all it takes' as I remember, to help you with the birth of your children."

Raven looked over at her friend, remembering Beast Boy's words from so long ago. "You...think I'll be fine?"

"Of course! You have triumphed over harder obstacles before, you must be able to deliver your wonderful children with ease! I only hope that when I have a child of my own, it will be as easy."

Raven gave a cleaver look. "You and Robin are already planning?"

Starfire blushed and instantly looked to the floor. "Well, he has talked about it before, he sounded most interested...and I would love to have a child with him."

Raven's smile grew. "Then go for it."

Beast Boy stumbled into the room, looking very messy, tired, and otherwise a complete wreck. He tripped down the few stairs he had to cross over before leaning on the couch. "Raven, are you still alright?"

Raven grunted. "Beast Boy, for the hundredth time today, I'm perfectly fine." She stared at him. "You, on the other hand, look like you got into a serious fight with a killer lawn mower." She rose to her feet with much difficulty, her hands placed on her back, and a look of pain spread across her face. "Now, let's go get you relaxed."

TT TT TT TT TT

"Wow...this is some majorly fun form of relaxation." Beast Boy sighed happily, lying naked in bed with his wife next to him.

Raven kissed every inch of his chest and then moved up to his neck. "Told you it'd be fun." Although it was very hard for her to stretch up and reach his lips, she did so anyway.

Beast Boy's hands wouldn't stop running over her abdomen, gently kissing it from time to time. Raven noticed this and watched as Beast Boy pressed his ear against his wife's stomach.

Instantly, his ears filled with the wonderful sound of two tiny heartbeats. A smile crossed his lips as his hand lay over the beating hearts. No sooner had he placed his hand down did he feel a strong kick come from inside. "Raven!"

Raven smiled. "I know. They've been doing that a lot lately. I think we have two little fighters on our hands."

Beast Boy's expression changed. "Have you had any contractions?" He looked deep into her eyes, seeming to be worried once again.

"Don't worry. They've been far apart."

"But, Star and Robin's wedding-"

"I'll be alright, Beast Boy," Raven hushed him by putting a delicate finger to his lips. "You have to calm down, or else I'm gonna have to calm you myself." She gave a very seductive look.

"I don't think I can be calm," Beast Boy replied, smirking widely. "Bring on the relaxation."

Raven smiled slyly and pulled the covers over them, giggling softly. Needless to say, they had the time of their lives, once again.

TT Authors Corner TT

Dude! Who loves these lil TT's I've been putting here? I put five, one for each member -' Guess I'll have to add two more sets, won't I? Heehee!

Thanks so EVERYONE who reviewed! A special thanks to my new aim buddies: Rae and Mary! If you all keep up the major reviewing, it'll REALLY help me get through! Just a reminder, if ya wanna be my friend, leave me your sn, and I'll IM ya sometime! I'm always on, so why not give it a try? I LOVE to RP, (as BB, of course!) and I tend to make it very fun

Chappy news: next time, STARFIRE AND ROBIN'S WEDDING SHALL COMMENSE! But something very big is about to interrupt it before it even starts! What could it be? Well, let's see....let's try: THE BIRTH OF THE TWINS!!! That's right, they're coming, and their characters have both been set! Raven's nightmare from the beginning comes back to haunt her, only this time, it's for real!!

Plus, look for a new story by me and Mary (a.k.a. Beans!) It hasn't even started yet, but we have our idea! Woo! I've never done a double team fic before! Besides my old CCS stories and one chapter of Anime Mansion...hmm, should prove to be fun!

Ta ta for now, my lit'l duckies! runs off laughing evilly

Mad Colie, hahahaha!

BB N RAE FOREVER N EVER N EVER N EVER N EV-Raven drags her off

Rae – if you say it again, prepare to wind up in another dimension!

Me – O.O eeps!


	7. A Major Hangover and The Wedding of a Li...

**All It Takes**

_Chapter 6_

Raven stood in front of the mirror in her room, tugging at a very oversized sweatshirt she was wearing. The shirt belonged to Cyborg, yet it fit her, being as she was nine months pregnant. It was almost tight on her. She could feel her stomach rub against the soft cottony fabric as she adjusted it over and over again.

"Are you sure you can't tell?" she asked, peering at the green teen behind her.

"Rae, really, you can't tell a thing!" Beast Boy insisted, pulling at his wife's arm. "Now c'mon, I'm hungry!"

Forcefully, Raven was dragged out of the room, huffing and puffing angrily, still very self conscious about her weight. "If anyone can tell, you're dead."

"What took you guys?" Robin asked as the married couple met the other three titans in the entrance hall.

Beast Boy just glanced at Raven, glaring. After about the eight month, he'd had some severe personality changes. For one thing, he'd always been worried about Raven, but sometimes he reached his limit, and they had gotten into a few fights. Of course, he had apologized in the end for ever starting them.

"Let's just get this over with..." Raven grunted, folding her arms as best she could.

Starfire stared at Raven, a curious look on her face. "Friend Raven, you do not like the glorious wonders of Earthly ice cream?"

"No, I do," Raven started, her temper rising. "IT'S JUST THAT I'M FREAKING STARVING, AND YOU PEOPLE WON'T STOP QUESTIONING ME!"

The other four titans backed up against the wall, cowering in fear as Raven's eyes turned red and demonic.

"R-Rae, honey?" Beast Boy stuttered, being the only one brave enough to speak to Raven when she was in this mood.

"WHAT?!?!"

"P-Please calm down, it can't be good for the babies."

As if something inside of her had clicked, Raven suddenly went into "happy mode." "Yes, yes you're right! Let's go!" she cried, happily skipping out the door, humming to herself.

Everyone's jaws were sweeping the floor, and their eyes had popped out.

"That was, just plain freaky..." Starfire responded.

The boys nodded in agreement.

TT TT TT TT TT

"I will have the chocolate mint chip ice cream, with many colorful sprinkles, whipped cream, bananas, cherries, and mustard!" Starfire told the man behind the counter her order, smiling happily at him. It all seemed normal until she got to the mustard part.

Robin sweatdropped. "You...wouldn't happen to have any mustard, would you?"

Strangely and silently, the man reached behind him and handed a bottle of mustard to the alien, who nearly snatched it out of his hands. She popped the lid open, and with a straw in her mouth, began to ingest her favorite "beverage."

Once they had all gotten their orders, they took a seat at a large table, everyone happily eating their frozen treats. Raven had of course ordered more than she actually needed, and sadly, so had Beast Boy. Raven had been disappointed that Beast Boy hadn't been eating as much as she, so therefore whatever she ate, he now had to eat the same amount. He had refused at first, and had been force fed, but he would now accept without any punishment.

He ate as much as he could, which strangely wasn't very much these days, and then went off staring into space. Raven didn't realize anything that was going on around her, since she was savagely eating all of her mixed ice cream, so this left Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg to converse with the changeling.

"So...tonight's the bachelor's party!" Cyborg said, smiling happily. Seeing that this didn't catch his green friend's attention, his smile faded and he stared at Robin.

Robin caught the look and quickly tried to think of something to say. "I heard they give free pole dancing lessons."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "Heh...Just trying to catch his attention." Robin replied, sweat dropping.

"Maybe I should come, WHEEE!" Raven giggled, after finishing her monstrous dessert.

"That'd be something I'd never wanna see," Cyborg mumbled. "An overly pregnant demon, pole dancing..."

Raven shot Cyborg her trademark death glare, as Beast Boy began to crack up. This comment seemingly broke the barrier the Changeling had up all day, and seemed to lighten his mood from then on.

TT TT TT TT TT

"How did I let you rope me into this?"

Starfire blinked and finished adjusting the bottom of Raven's dress. The boys had gone out to Robin's bachelor party, and this left the alien and the goth alone together. "But friend Raven, I have not bound you with any strong threads. I am merely helping you with your dress."

Raven sighed and shook her head. She couldn't stand dresses for one thing, but the dress that Starfire had picked out for her was...pink. "It could have been blue or something, it didn't _have_ to be this color." She retorted, staring down at the now filled dress.

"Do not be silly!" Starfire giggled. "Bridal shop Earthlings have told me that pink is the color for bride's party dresses."

Raven made a mental note to destroy all bridal shops, then raised a brow. "In that case, you do know the bride is supposed to wear _white_, right?"

Starfire giggled once again and rose to her feet, staring at Raven. "Of course, friend Raven! You do not need to worry about me." She gasped. "You look most wondrous!"

"Most disastrous, is more like it." Raven pouted and plopped down on her bed. "I look like I swallowed a couple dozen watermelons...I'M FAT!!!" She suddenly started crying fountains of tears.

Starfire jumped back in shock, and at that moment, voices were heard from downstairs. "Oh, our friends have returned! Come, let us greet them!" She took Raven's hand and led her to the entrance hall.

As soon as the girls spotted the boys, they stopped dead in their tracks. Robin and Cyborg seemed to be holding up a very unstable Beast Boy, who was spewing all sorts of random comments.

"RAV'N!"

Raven's eyes widened as Beast Boy embraced her in a bone crushing hug. "I-I love ya!"

"What's wrong with him?!?!" Raven demanded, starting to get worried as she pried her husband off of her.

"Rae, promise you won't...do that eye thing!" Cyborg pleaded. Raven ignored this comment and looked at Robin.

"Somehow...he got a hold of some alcohol."

Raven's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" she screamed, knocking the boys back a couple of feet. "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET DRUNK?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HE'S NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH!!"

"Rae, we dunno how he did it!" Cyborg began. "Honestly, we were attacked by a couple of dozen playboy bunnies when we entered!"

"A-And we lost Beast Boy," Robin continued. "When we found him, he was...well, wasted."

Beast Boy was glomping Starfire at this moment, who was giggling loudly, not understanding the matter. "He is most amusing! But what is this 'alcihol' you speak of."

"Alcohol, Star," Robin corrected. "It's a drink for adults, and it makes people...feel different."

"I feel fi-HIC!" Beast Boy began hiccupping, no longer able to stand, he leaned on Raven for support. "You remind me of someone...have you met my wife?"

"I _AM_ YOUR WIFE!" the telepath screamed.

Beast Boy began to laugh drunkenly. "You even sound like 'er!"

"Eek! Well, look at the time!" Robin said, staring at an invisible watch on his wrist. "Better get to bed, c'mon Star. Night, everyone!" With that, the soon-to-be newlyweds rushed up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Raven screamed. "How...what...WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH HIM?!"

"You sure scream a lot, bird lady, hahah!" Beast Boy snorted and swung Raven around.

"A'rite, listen, Rae," Cyborg started. "This happened to me one time. It's best to just let it flow, wait it out, GOOD LUCK!"

Before Raven could do anything, Cyborg disappeared, leaving her with a very drunk changeling. She let out a sigh. "We'd better start waiting then..."

TT TT TT TT TT

Raven set Beast Boy down on the bed, where he rolled over like a limp noodle. It was amazing that the pregnant teen even had enough strength to get herself all the way up to their room, but she managed to get Beast Boy up there as well!

"I'm going to shower," she stated, turning her back to her husband. "You wait here, and DON'T move."

Beast Boy jumped off the bed at this. "I MOVED! Wha'cha' gonna do 'bout it?! HAHAHAH!"

Raven gritted her teeth so hard she thought they might crack. "Just don't leave this room." With that, she locked the door, figuring Beast Boy couldn't see straight to begin with and would never be able to open it anyway.

She headed into their bathroom and shut the door behind her. "I can't believe him! Getting drunk like that...he probably did it because of me!" she said angrily, turning the water in the shower on. She stripped herself of clothing, with some difficulty, and then stepped into the steaming stream of water. A certain sadness came over her. "Did he...really get drunk because of me?"

"Ya know, you're very pretty when you're naked, HIC!"

Raven whirled around to find Beast Boy standing behind her in the shower. Her eyes widened. "HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!" she shouted.

Beast Boy hugged onto her. "Don't be mad, pwease."

Raven was rapidly losing her patience. "Beast....Boy!!!"

"Ou, a rubber duckie!" Beast Boy stumbled over to the soap holder, where his rubber duckie sat in the soap dish. He squeezed it and listened to the sound, laughing like a three year old.

"You shouldn't be in here!" Raven said, looking concerned. "If you get hurt, I dunno how I'm gonna take care of you like this!"

Beast Boy dropped the duckie and wrapped his arms around Raven, taking her by surprise into his embrace. He held her lovingly, and she was wondering if he really was all that drunk after all. "You don't need to take care of me...I'm here to take care of you."

Raven stared up at him and caught his fanged smile. She smiled back, forgetting the fact that 100 of the things he was saying right now he'd never remember by the time morning came. She stared into his forest green eyes, which had a twinkle to them at the moment. She stood on her tip toes, bringing her mouth closer to his. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, but she didn't seem to mind. Lightly at first, her lips brushed against his. Beast Boy held her tighter and deepened the kiss, and everything seemed to be going romantically until he couldn't resist himself. He slipped his hands over to her butt and lightly cupped her cheeks, squeezing them slightly.

Raven's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she instantly smacked Beast Boy across the face. "YOU IDIOT!!" she screamed, backing away from him and getting out of the shower. She felt violated, and she'd never been more mad at him. Grabbing her purple towel, she wrapped it around herself and shut the water in the shower.

Beast Boy stood there, holding his cheek which was throbbing and gathering color by the second. In a minute or two it would become a huge bruise. He suddenly felt the world start to skin, and he grabbed onto the shower curtain.

Raven stared at him with concern. "Beast Boy?..." She watched in slow motion as he fell over, losing consciousness. "BEAST BOY!!" Quickly, she rushed over to him and tried with all her might to pull him up. It was difficult, but eventually she got him out of the shower.

She began to panic, staring at his helpless face. 'Oh my God...What do I do?! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have slapped him! Oh no...' With some quick thinking, she realized that his clothes were completely soaked, and he would probably get sick if he wore them any longer. So carefully, she began to undress him and dry him off in his huge, fluffy, green towel. She then tied the towel around his waste, and set him down on the ground. 'I've got to get Cyborg...I can't carry him...' So, the tragic shower scene ended with Raven rushing out of the bathroom, and Beast Boy lying unconscious on the floor.

TT TT TT TT TT

"H-He grabbed your ass?!" Cyborg laughed, setting Beast Boy down on Raven's bed. "I can't believe him, BWAAHAHA!"

Raven didn't glare this time, she was too concerned. "It's my fault, Cyborg...I slapped him so hard it echoed through the bathroom!" She felt herself losing control of her emotions once again, and a few tears escaped.

Cyborg hugged his friend, and pat her back. "Aww, Rae, it's not your fault. He was bound to pass out anyway...He'll be fine, don't worry."

Raven sniffled and looked up at her older brother figure. "You sure?..."

Cyborg nodded and released the goth. "Now, why don't you get some sleep? Tomorrow is the wedding, after all."

Raven nodded in agreement and watched Cyborg walk out the door. She then turned back to Beast Boy, and crawled in bed beside him.

TT TT TT TT TT

The sun hit him like a powerful laser, waking him up and blinding him at once. He moaned, his head swimming with questions as to why he felt like crap. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and instantly clamped them shut again as the painful sunlight filled his vision. "W-What's wrong...with me?..."

He slowly sat up, noticing that Raven wasn't beside him. He had to grip onto the bed post to sit up, and forcing his eyes opened was even more difficult. He tried to remember thoughts of last night, but nothing came up. He couldn't remember any reason that would make him feel this sick. Feelings of nausea came over him as he stood, and slowly walked to the door. Like a blind man, he made his way downstairs, gripping onto the wall, the stair railings, and anything else he could find for support.

"Yo, Rob, the drunkard's awake!" Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy walked into the room and dropped into his seat at the breakfast table.

Robin put his paper down to stare at Beast Boy, and once he did, he grimaced. "You...don't look like you feel to well."

Cyborg nudged Beast Boy with his elbow. "Havin a nice hangover, grass stain?"

Beast Boy gripped his head and closed his eyes. "Not so...loud..."

Starfire stared across the table in concern. "Friend Beast Boy is...hung over?"

"Wait, hangover?!" Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg. "I...I was drunk last night?..."

"Man, you mean you don't remember anything?!" Robin blurted out.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No..." He wished everyone would stop talking so loudly, before his head would split in half.

"BB, you attacked Raven in the shower!" Cyborg replied, half laughing.

"W-What?..." This seemed to catch the drunk boy's attention. "Attacked...H-How?..."

"You grabbed my ass..." Came a voice that just entered the room.

Beast Boy looked up to find Raven, already wearing her dress for the wedding. "The wedding is today?..."

"Very good, at least you can process things." Raven replied, sourly. She walked over to the counter and began preparing her tea for this morning.

Beast Boy stared confusingly at his wife. "Rae...I had no idea...I mean....I..."

"It's alright," Raven replied, sitting down next to him. "I'm just...sorry for slapping you..."

Beast Boy reached up and felt his throbbing cheek. "So that's why that hurts."

Raven gently reached over and kissed the bruise, then went back to drinking her tea.

Cyborg brought a mug over to the green teen, and set it down in front of him. "Ya should drink this, B. It'll get ridda the hangover."

Beast Boy shrugged, figuring nothing could be worse than the way he was feeling right now. He raised the mug to his mouth, and the instantly the contents touched his tongue, he dropped the mug, and quickly rushed off to the bathroom.

Everyone cringed. "He's worse off than I thought..." Cyborg said.

"He must recover before the wedding! We must help!" Starfire announced, standing up. She then sank back down as loud vomiting noises were heard. "Umm...eww..."

Raven turned in her seat, about to get up, but Robin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked up at him.

"I'll go, you stay," he said, giving her a smile. She smiled back, glad that she didn't have to lug all her extra weight across the room.

Robin walked into the bathroom to find Beast Boy leaning on the wall, the sound of the toilet flushing in the background. "You alright, Beast Boy?"

"Dude, that stuff is beyond horrible..." the changeling moaned, rubbing one of his arms.

"You've gotta get better," Robin told him. "We have to be at the wedding soon, you have to drink that stuff and get dressed. Please take care of Raven, alright?"

Beast Boy nodded. "I will...she's getting close to her due date, and I can tell it's getting to her...but aren't you gonna come with us?"

Robin shook his head. "I wasn't even supposed to see Starfire this morning, ya know, it's a tradition. I'm going to the church right now to help set up, and greet the Tamaraneans, they got confused about the time..."

"Oh..." was all Beast Boy said.

Robin pat Beast Boy on the back. "Get better, fast."

Taking Robin's words were easier than actually committing to them. Beast Boy had to drink that nasty hang over remedy, which helped him feel better quickly. He guessed it was something Cyborg had used in the past, when he had a record of drinking, before he was in the Titans. Next, the changeling had to help Raven get ready, which proved to be much harder than he thought. The two had struggled with the zipper on the dress for nearly twenty minutes, it seemed that Raven had gained weight over night!

"I've almost got it!" Beast Boy said, tugging at the zipper once again.

Raven sucked in her breath, and a miracle was preformed! The zipper quickly glided up into its proper place, and the two proceeded to get ready. It took them nearly another hour to finish with Raven's make up, shoes, hair, and to get Beast Boy ready, but they made it in time!

They stepped into the T-Car, in the back seat with Starfire, who wasn't in her proper dress. It was another tradition for the bride to get ready at the chapel. Starfire seemed very bouncy, even on her wedding day. Raven thought she would be nervous, but she didn't seem to be in the least bit!

"Ya'll remember everything you're supposed to do, right?" Cyborg asked as they pulled up at the church.

"All we have to do is stand there at the front of the church, no biggie!" Beast Boy replied, helping Raven out of the car. She stumbled and fell into his arms.

"CURSE THESE HIGH HEALS!"

Everyone stared at her, shrugged, and proceeded into the church. Once they reached the entrance, Raven went off to help Starfire get dressed, and the boys went to greet Starfire's family (in other words, all of Tamaran had been invited!).

TT TT TT TT TT

Raven stood back, admiring her work on Starfire's dress. She smiled, although she hated pretty things, she had to admit, Starfire looked beyond beautiful.

"It look good?" Starfire asked, twirling around.

"Yup." Raven replied. This earned a squeal of delight from Starfire, who glomped Raven.

"Oh friend Raven! This means so much to me! Thank you!"

"It's no problem, Star," Raven replied, handing Starfire her bouquet. "I've gotta get going now! I'll see you at the wedding."

The two hugged one last time, before Raven left the room, smiling to herself. Starfire really is a great friend, and she was glad that she could help her on the day that meant most to her.

By the time Raven reached the alter, and stood at her spot beside Beast Boy, she heard a familiar tune. 'Here Comes the Bride' began playing, and everyone got up from their seats to watch as the back doors opened. Starfire stepped into view, looking radiant and beautiful, smiling to herself as she walked down the aisle. She looked over at all of her Tamaranean friends and family, and winked to her Knorfka as she passed him.

Raven smiled as everything seemed to go in slow motion. It was like something out of a fairy tale, that is, until she felt a pain in her stomach. Her eyes widened, and she ignored it at first, until it became too great to ignore. She dropped to her knees in front of everyone, and cried out in pain.

Beast Boy dropped to her side. "RAVEN!!!"

TT Author's Corner TT

Hiya! Oh, I'm so sorry again for this!! It took so long to write! I struggled with the first part of the chapter, and the whole "BB getting drunk" thing wasn't even thought up until two nights ago! I thought it'd add some humor to the chapter, which was supposed to be very emotional...over all it turned out just the way I wanted!

Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I'm overjoyed with all of this! I'm really hoping to reach over 200 before I end it. Don't worry everyone, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I'm unsure as to where to end though...since I have personalities and names picked out for the children -' I also have another character who didn't appear yet...she will in the sequel!!

Alright, you can probably guess what's coming next! Raven's children will be born! There'll be more humor, more tension, and something tragic! Of course, you all know this means the wedding has to be post poned -' heh...

And now, the almighty Colie-chan will answer some questions/and/or/comments!

**Director Psycho Strange – **Thank you so much for saying you love the story! I know...I'm addicting! And yes, you have my COMPLETE permission to convert it into a comic! I flipped out when I read your review! Just please e-mail me about the details, my e-mail is I need to have credit for the plot too, if you could -'

**lil-c-girl2218** – Hmm, you asked about the baby's names...At first I was thinking Metrion for the girl, and Garfield for the boy. Now, I'm not so sure...I might change Garfield to Azarath, since I have something planned. Thanks for the review!

**Sill** – You're so dead next time I see you, I know you'll never read this, BUT MY STORY IS GONNA KICK YOUR STORY'S ARSE! Mwahahaha! Love ya .

**TAMARAN** – I'm your favorite author?! Oh thank you! I'm so touched!!! I can't believe I'm someone's favorite! hugs u

**Troubled-ego** – To have you review my fics is like a dream come true, cause you're one of my favorite authoresses!!! I flip out when I read your reviews, and your stories, of course! Yes, the two more sets of TT's will be added next chapter! The babies shall come! Thanks so much! glomp heh -' BTW, if you could, join my staff for my C2 ringy thingy! It should have e-mailed you an invite

**Rae's daughter NightCrystal** – I love to RP too, heh! Maybe we can sometime! If you ever wanna, just e-mail me -' Thanks for your reviews!!

**Raven A. Star** – Ahh, another one of my favorite authors who reviewed me! glomp thank you so much! By the way, I'm using your idea, yes, the water did break during the wedding, and they will rush Rae to the hospital in wedding attire! HAHAH!! What's more hilarious?! BTW, please check your mail, you've been invited to join my staff on my C2 ring! I'd be so glad if u joined!

That about sums it up! BTW, when I'm done with this story, I have a new one planned! It's all about BB, meaning, the Titans aren't in it until the end. I'll have it posted probably after this one is done...THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED! glomps everyone Be sure to watch Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, tonight at 7:30, everyone! PUFFYS RULE, WOOO!!!

Colie

BB N RAE FOREVER!!! N ever....n ever n ever n ever n ev- Rae drags her off, sighing

Rae – just write fics about it, don't blab about it....


	8. The Time Has Come To Test Thine Courage

_**All It Takes**_

_Chapter 7_

The only thing the girl could hear was the sound of her name being screamed throughout the church. It echoed off the walls, until it was kneeling right beside her. It was then that she felt the hands of Beast Boy on her shoulders.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

She bit her bottom lip, sinking her teeth in until she felt blood trickle out. "It's…time!!"

Beast Boy looked down and noticed that Raven's water had broken all over her dress, and partly on the floor as well. "Oh…MY GOD!"

Starfire broke out into a run after she heard her friend's cries. "FRIEND RAVEN!!!" She pushed her way through the crowd of Tamaraneans who were trying to assist the fallen telepath. Unfortunately, Tamaraneans knew nothing about normal pregnancies. The princess finally broke through the herd of her people and ran up the alter steps, dropping to her friend's side. "Raven…"

"She needs to get to the hospital," Robin began, turning to the aisle. "Follow me!" With this, he rushed off, disappearing into the sea of Tamaraneans. Somehow, he managed to move the crowd aside, clearing a path for the other Titans to follow.

"Ya heard him, B, LETS MOVE!" Cyborg shouted, running after his leader.

Beast Boy quickly nodded and gently scooped up his wife, being sure not to move her too much. "Oh, geez, you've gained weight!"

"Yes, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF U!" Raven snapped, as they rushed out of the church. Although they were making progress in getting to the car, Raven continued to curse at her husband. "THIS ALL WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING IF YOU HADN'T KNOCKED ME UP!! GOD DAMN YOU!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!! DAMN YOU T-" The rest seemed to just fade away, as the teens rushed to the car.

The door was swung open, and Beast Boy laid Raven down inside, quickly getting in with her. Starfire sat at the telepath's feet, as Beast Boy sat on the floor of the car. As soon as everyone was in, they took off, and Raven thought for a moment that she would be fine, until the pain started increasing.

It felt as though she was no longer part of this world. Her breathing increased with each passing second, and so did the pain. By the time they had reached the highway, she had burst out screaming, that was when they realized they'd never make it.

"DUDE, CYBORG, U HAVE TO STOP THE CAR NOW!! IT'S TIME!! WE CAN'T RUSH THERE!!"

"Man, we might still be able to make it! We have no doctors in here! Besides, I ain't gonna let her bloody up my seats!"

"There's the exit!"

"Friends, I really do not thin-"

"QUIETTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned around, their eyes wide that Raven was even paying attention to them. "I need you to pull over!" she said in a serious tone. "I won't make it, I already…" she stopped mid-sentence, seizing Beast Boy's hand and squeezing it. Her eyes clamped shut, and she let out a scream, causing Cyborg to pull over, at last.

Starfire opened the door of the car, and bent down, picking up Raven's dress. Cyborg and Robin quickly got out and joined her, but the instant she noticed they had come close, she covered Raven up. "Please, I can handle this. Go and stand on the other side of the car."

Robin blinked. "You know how to deliver babies?"

Starfire sweatdropped. "I have read it in the books of pregnancy!"

"Dude, that's good enough! Just hurry!" Beast Boy yelled, his hand turning white.

Starfire proceeded to get Raven ready to deliver, as Cyborg and Robin joined Beast Boy on the other side of the car. They had opened up the window above Raven's head and were peering through it.

Beast Boy looked worriedly at Raven. He couldn't stand to see her in pain, even if it had to be done. He wished it could be quick and easy, but something in his heart told him it wouldn't be. "Hang in there, Rae…"

Minutes passed, and no progress had been made. Starfire had said that Raven wasn't yet ready to start pushing, so they had to wait. Raven sat through nearly six hours of agonizing pain, when finally, Starfire started screaming.

"THAT IS IT! You may push now!"

Raven sat up, her back against the door of the car, and began pushing as hard as she could. With every push, she squeezed Beast Boy's hand tighter, making it more and more drained of color. She put all of her energy into each push, and was soon exhausted. She fell backward, crying. "IT HURTS!! I CAN'T DO IT!!"

"Raven, listen to me," Beast Boy said, helping her sit back up. "You CAN do it! I'm right here for you! I told you I'd do all it takes, and I am! The rest is up to you!"

Raven nodded and sucked in some air, ready to begin pushing. As soon as she did, another shout was heard from Star.

"I SEE THE HEAD!"

Raven was grateful for this. She continued pushing, until she heard the cries of her first baby, sounding throughout the car. She felt pulling at the other end, and then opened her eyes, to find Star holding a baby boy up in the air.

"IT IS A BOY!" she cried.

Raven sighed, and watched as Beast Boy took his jacket off.

"Star, dry him in this."

Starfire nodded and wrapped the jacket around the baby, she then handed him to his father.

Beast Boy stared down at the bundle, and his heart filled with a feeling he'd never felt before. Staring up at him, was a tiny, green replica of himself. The only difference was the shining charka on his head, and his large dark purple eyes.

"The next is coming soon, friend Raven!!"

Raven's face was a dark shade of red as she continued pushing, an exhilarating feeling running through her veins. She felt triumphant, as though she could conquer anything. For a moment she felt like The Little Engine That Could, since she kept convincing herself that she'd get through this.

Eventually, another shout came from Starfire, and this time, no pulling was required. Raven breathed heavily and scooted up a bit, trying to catch a glimpse at her child.

"It is a girl!"

Raven smiled.

"A boy and a girl, dude, that's great!" Beast Boy cheered, handing the baby boy over to Raven, and taking the baby girl into his own arms. The baby girl looked up at her father with shining green eyes, a deep jade color. A bit of green hair stuck out of her head, resembling the color of Beast Boy's eyes. "Rae, she looks like me!" A smile broke out on his face as he watched his new baby blow bubbles.

Raven glanced at the bundle she held. It was her own creation, something that had come out of her. She had brought this child into the world, and she now knew she must take care of it and its sibling. She had finally gained the feeling of being a mother, for the first time ever.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT (Yes, seven, 5 Titans the two new babies!)

Although she really didn't want to, Raven ended up in the hospital. Cyborg and Robin had insisted that they stop by to check on the babies to make sure they were healthy.

"I can't believe a bunch of nurses forced me into staying here…" Raven complained as she sat in a hospital bed, in full patient attire.

"Rae, you need to rest!" Beast Boy said, walking over to his wife. "You can't just get up and walk away after having babies!"

"Watch me!" Raven protested, throwing the covers off her and attempting to get up. Beast Boy quickly pinned her back down before she got a chance to escape though.

"You're staying right here."

She stared into his eyes, feeling his hot breath against her face. He gave her a pleading look, and she sighed, giving in. "Alright…"

"Friend Raven!!!"

The door burst open and Star came running in, holding the two babies. "The doctors have announced your children to be healthy!"

Raven sighed, she had been worried the doctors would find out that the babies were a quarter demon, but apparently human technology couldn't detect that. "That's great, Star."

Robin came in after, looking confused. He peered into the parking lot. "Anyone seen Cy? He disappeared the second we got here…"

"Uhmm….He said something about blood being all over his baby, then stormed off into the parking lot," Beast Boy told his leader. "Oh yeah, and some female nurse was with him."

Starfire began to giggle. "It seems our friend has made a 'friend'."

Robin still looked clueless. "I…don't get it…"

"Of course ya don't," Beast Boy slung his arm around the boy wonder's shoulders. "It took you forever to know you were in love! How are you supposed to know when other people around you have feelings for each other?"

Star began giggling again, handing the babies over to Raven.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Hours had passed, and Raven had taken a long nap with her two new children. The nurses had finally set her free, and she was getting dressed as Beast Boy clothed the twins.

"I remember when I had pj's like this!"

"You…worry me…" Raven replied, pulling her uniform on and taking the baby girl into her arms. "C'mon, Athena, time for your first car ride!"

"I got Apollo then!" Beast Boy cheered, running out the door with his son.

The new family met up with the other three titans, just in time to catch Cy talking to a certain nurse.

"Give me a call when you can, alright?" the nurse said with a wink, handing a piece of paper to the hybrid.

"You got it, lil lady." Cyborg replied, smirking widely as the nurse walked off. "Ahh, Cy, you sly fox…" He then turned around n walked straight into the crowd of his team mates.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Beast Boy asked in an all knowing tone.

Star's giggling picked up again, and this time it was hard for Raven to keep from joining in. But Robin remained clueless, as usual.

"I got me a hot date!" Cy announced proudly as they all began piling into the t-car (which is now CLEAN). "Her names Chloe, she's a sweet heart! Helped me clean up the T-Car."

Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire all started giggling at this. "Cy's gotta girlfriend!" they sang annoyingly. Luckily for the hybrid, the babies began crying, and the song ended abruptly.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

A cry sounded out through the room, and Beast Boy rolled over in his bed, covering his long pointed ears with his pillow. "Not again!!!"

Raven didn't even bother to open her eyes. "Honey, please, can you get that? I'm so tired…"

Beast Boy muttered something inaudible as he rose from his slumber, stumbling across the room to the babies' crib. He took one whiff of the air and instantly jumped back three feet. "WHOA!! Someone needs a diaper change!" Picking up Apollo, he headed over to the newly installed changing table and set his son down. "Alright…lets see….dude, this things gotta come off somehow!" His hands managed to find the openings, and the diaper was soon off. Beast Boy's mouth hung wide open. "Holy!! HE'S A BIG BOY!! At least we're sure he's my son!"

Raven rolled her eyes and tossed in bed. "Just…change him…"

"Easier said than done!" the green teen complained. "This thing smells worse than my old room!!"

"You're lucky Athena didn't wake up as well…"

"Shh, don't jinx me!!"

Needless to say, the diaper changing didn't end there. All throughout the night, Beast Boy was constantly awake, cleaning up his newborns. He was just glad that Raven got to rest after all she's been through.

At five in the morning, the changeling found himself hanging off the baby crib, singing the little ones to sleep, even though it seemed to be having more of an effect on himself. "Go to sleep….little babies…..go to sleep and….." he paused to let out a long yawn. "Yatta yatta….close your eyes….and….oh just sleep, damnit!" With this, he fell over onto the floor, passed out.

Raven peered out from under her covers where she had been secretly watching her husband. She giggled as she sat up slightly, tucking a loft of lilac hair out of her face. She had concluded that Beast Boy would make a great father, and she was glad for that. Her life from now on would be completely different, but at least she wasn't in it alone.

Author's Corner

Holy sheepz!! I'm so sorry this took FOREVER!! It's almost passed it's due date by 2 months!!! See, I try to get each chapter up every month…but this one took forever cause, well, things have gotten way more crazy….my BFF needs me a whole lot more than she once did, my relationship with my bf is…well, lets not get into that, I'm happy that's all that matters!!

Now, to answer some reviews!!

**Mary-chan** – yep, I added ur favorite part!!! Hahahaha!!! I hope u liked it That was my favorite rp ever!!

**Caryn** – dude, u're my xanga buddy! And now u're my fan?! Holy crap, this is awesome!! Thanks for ur reviews and your support!! You rule!!

**Troubled-ego** – I'm still SO shocked that you review ME! Lil ol me!! I mean….u're like one of my idols!!! screams AHHH!!! Seems we've both been slacking, heh! I hope u pick up the pace, I'm waiting! Lol!!

**Symphonies in Sorrow** – you read my story in 10 mins?! You've gotta be kidding me!! That's some sorta record right there….My fic is great? The plot is great? I'm great?! Omg, thank you so much!!! glomp you don't have to die waiting now!!

**Iamanutcase – **dude, ya know, I actually didn't watch that video! I was absent, but I actually (as weird as it may sound) WANTED to watch the video! Sciencey stuff amuses me…heh!! Especially if it involves sex or babies, haha!! Damn me being sick all the time…

**Duke20104** – Thanks for the review!! I get so many like these, heh will u be my loyal fan n stick with me till the end? It'd be awesome!! Thanks so much glomp

**Spymouse** – beautiful? Thanks!!! glomp

**Origamikungfu** – I've updated! Be happy! You're a Puffy fan too?!?!!? I love puffy amiyumi, sooo much!! But I'm not a big fan of the show….having their voices be in english just plain sux….PUFFY FOREVER!!

**Kerricarri –** sorry if you think Rae's outta character…I always have a problem with that with her…just her mainly…I can write everyone else….but she IS pregnant, so…maybe I'll get her better down pat in my new stories?

**BloodCri – **eeps! Please don't get mad! I updated see? Now don't hurt me!! runs n hides

**Anarkia -** aww, thanks so much!! That was very sweet!! glomp

**GrEenGal** – first off, I LOVE your pen name! GREEN ROX!! Well….it rox cause BB's green…and so are many of my other hubbies -' post another story? You mean like the Sequel? Or did you mean the next chapter? I'm doing more stories after this, they're being started right now, don't worry!

**HermioneRon 4ever** – I love Hermione Ron couplings….did I ever tell you that? I'm a big supporter thanks for your review!! glomp

**Rae's daughter NightCrystal** – I think I read your story and reviewed for it I inspired you?! Wow….I don't think I've ever done that before….glomp you shall be my mini me!!! Hehehe!!

**Black Raven** – and I LOVE reviews! So arigatou! glomp

**Dejaevu** – dude…ya know that's confusing to spell? Hahaha!! I love threats, even if they're not like…mean, lol!! Please haunt my mind I'd love that, heh…I deserve it for not updating sooner!!

**Lessa-13-2004** – you've just found out what happens, heh. Thanks for the review! glomp

**Mermaid Ninja** – she's no longer in labor! And I shall keep going, but the next chappie is gonna skip a few months….seeing as I only have about one chapter left.

**Director Psycho Strange –** I still cannot believe you're making this into a comic…I'm totally stunned….and you're already THAT far?!?! I didn't even write that much….it's okay if you change a few things. It's just, I gotta know if you're gonna sell this….or post it online…if you are, you'd have to link back to my story, please. I'd like to contact you in emails…so if you get this, please e-mail me at thanks!!!

**Star616** – no need to curse!! Lol!! But….I FUCKING LOVE COMMENTS!! Haha, okay, there we can all curse. Thanks for the comment! glomp

**Nancy** – your favorite story?! Really!! Oh, thanks so much!! Love ya too!! glomp the sequel will come right after this is finished! I promise!!

**LuisJM** – I want you to know that I'm not a man, I'm a girl, lol!! Although many people think I'm a dude…since my name is Carrot, and lets face it….Carrot is a perverted guy…lol!! But, uhmm…now you know what the babies look like! Thanks for ur review!! glomp

**Sanima** – wow….you sound like a very interesting person!! Lol!! Evil doughnuts will attack me if I don't update? I totally wasn't aware of that!! Okay, here's the thing with the butt grabbing, Rae didn't like it cause for one thing, she enjoys her privacy (especially in the shower!) and two, she hates it when BB's drunk. So that's why she got so mad about that. Sorry, but in the next chapter, the wedding announcement is going to be made, and it shall be delayed (did I just rhyme?! Damnit!) and, of course, to all you loyal fans, Chloe returned to have some romance with Cy! Btw, Chloe is based on my friend…lol!! Thanks so much for your review! Wanna IM me sometime?

**Jini** – Thanks for your review!! Yes, I much loved the ass grabbing part too!! Heh glomp

**91429** – you knew Rae's water was gonna break? Wow….what're u, psychic?! Awesome!!! Thanks for your review! glomp

**Raven A. Star** – you never got an e-mail about the community? Odd….well, there's a link under my C2's where you can join…if u wanna…I mean, I'm so much lower on the awesome author list than you are!! You're so amazing n funny!!! Thanks so much for your review, it's an honor having you review me!!!

**Warprince2000** – Thanks so much!! glomp sorry this was short -.-

**Wren O'brien** – ya know what makes the story rock? The FANS!! It's all causea your support that I can write this! So arigatou! glomp

**Takuya** – nice name! whats it mean? I'm too lazy to look it up…glomp thanks for the review!!

**Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove** – yeah, I've got other reviews telling me rae's outta character. I'm glad you like my story so much!! About no powers being used…I never noticed that until you brought it up! Gahhh, I'm so dumb!! I promise that in the sequel she'll use them. So will the twins, and everyone else, since it'll be more action based. Thanks for your review! glomp

**Nightwish13 **– you dunno how to roleplay?! I can teach you!! You seem to like my stuff very much -' heh….if you wanna send me an IM my sn is EvrGenkiStarfire. I'll teach you to roleplay!! As for how I came up with this, I'd written a fic about pregnancy before…it bombed, and no one ever read it, since it was in a notebook. I brought back the idea, since I liked it

**CHEEnami Danny** – interesting name…lol!! PUFFYS FOREVER!!! Thanks for the review! glomp

**Geodesic** – Thanks (I'm getting tired of typing these reviews, just know u're important) glomp

**Invisible girl** – I promise to keep up on the reviewing!! Thanks! glomp

**Redlobster7878** – action? You really think it has action? I think that's what it lacks….arigatou for reviewing!! glomp

**Gothica13** – uhmm….heh, thanks for telling me about your day!! I know it's…many many days ago, but I hope you don't have anymore bad days!! Hope u have more success with your stories!! Thanks for the review!

**Invader Johnny** – aww, so many people like my story! I'm so happy!! Hey, are you in any way into invader zim?! Since…well…your name, heh. Anyway, thanks! glomp

**StarryRavenFire** – heh, I know it's horrible for someone to go into labor during a wedding, but u're right, it's damn funny in a fic! And to have it happen to Rae of all people, mwahahaha, I'm evil!! Thanks for the review!! glomp

**Lil-c-girl2218** – aww…they don't answer you? Well, I have to say, this did take forever, but I managed to answer everyone! I'll answer you every time, don't worry!! I'm sure they don't hate you! Thanks for reviewing! glomp

HOLY SHEEPZ that took forever….more than an hour, I think…but I got everyone!! Those of you I glomped, you got one since I felt…I didn't write the review you deserved, it should have been longer….or I just had nothing to say…my brain is fried! I have to post this…

Oh, one more thing! I kinda sorta have a plot for the sequel….I don't wanna announce it yet, but I'd like to hear your ideas! So please send em in! and maybe some of them will be used!!

THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!!! I wuv you all!!!

-Colie-chan

BB N RAE FOREVER!!!!


	9. The End of the Beginning

_**All It Takes**_

_Chapter 8_

"You can't catch me! Nah nah!"

"I can too!" the little girl picked up speed as she chased after her brother. For a couple of five year olds, they sure were destructive.

"You will never get me, HA-HA-HA!" Apollo laughed as he skidded down the hallways. He ducked under his Uncle Cyborg's legs and continued running.

Cyborg spun around. "Hey! Ya'll gotta stop that!"

Apollo turned around to stick his tongue out at his twin sister. He paused when he noticed that she was no longer running after him. She stood still, her eyes closed, and her arms folded. "Hey, what gives?"

"Chasing you is pointless." Athena replied, in a tone much like her mother's.

"Dude, you think everything is pointless!" Apollo complained, plopping down on the floor. "You're no fun…"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy walked out of his room whistling. He came into the main room to find Raven sitting on the couch reading, with Apollo and Athena chasing each other in circles around her. Slowly, the changeling reached down and picked up Apollo, who struggled to get free.

"Hey! Dad, put me down!"

"Dude, Apollo, quit buggin your sister! She might blow you to bits like mommy does to me!" Beast Boy explained, earning a terrified look from his son.

Raven rolled her eyes from behind her book. "Just, cut it out…"

"He started it!" Athena argued.

"I did not!" Apollo cried, his large purple eyes glaring with anger.

The sounds of her children arguing seemed to fade as Raven read her diary from the past five years. In it, she had written about her pregnancy, and about her children growing up. She had to admit, she did feel old, even if she was still in her twenties. She remembered the hell she had gone through during her pregnancy, but it was all worth it in the end, and it was now finally over.

Starfire and Robin had finally gotten married. Of course, the wedding was delayed a few months so that Raven could have the rest she needed to be in the ceremony. The twins were even brought to the wedding, although, they were too young to remember it. Starfire had just informed the whole team that her greatest dream had finally come true: she was pregnant. Just thinking about it brought the tiniest of smiles to Raven's face. She knew that Starfire had wanted a child, and now she could have one. Star was there for Raven the whole time she needed her, and Raven vowed to be with Starfire in her time of need. The only problem was, that she was keeping a secret of her own.

She stared over at her husband, who had turned into a puppy and was running around the room with his children. He loved them dearly, and Raven was correct in thinking he would make a great father.

Beast Boy looked over at the clock. "Okay, you guys, time for bed."

The children let out moans and began to complain. But Beast Boy picked them both up and he and Raven headed to the twin's room. This room used to be Beast boy's old room, and the bunk beds now belonged to his children. He placed Apollo on the top bunk and Athena in the bottom. Raven watched as he kissed them both good night.

"I'll be waiting for you in our room." He told her with a wink.

Raven grinned. "Alright."

Raven watched her husband walk out of the room.

"Mommy, why is daddy so weird?" Apollo asked with a yawn.

"He was beaten with a rock as a child." Raven replied sarcastically.

"Really!"

"No, stupid! She's being sarcastic!" Athena snapped at her brother.

Raven smiled. Her children were exactly like her and Beast boy. She bent over and kissed Athena on the forehead. "Be nicer to your brother, please."

"Whatever…" Athena replied grumpily as she closed her eyes.

Raven floated up and glanced down at Apollo. Gently, she kissed his chubby cheek and played with his hair. "Night, sweetie."

"Night, mommy."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven opened the door to her room quietly. It was pitch black, except for a few candles which had been placed around the bed in the middle of the room. A grin spread across her face. Beast boy hadn't changed a bit.

She approached the bed, catching sight of the green boy, who was smirking, sitting naked under the covers. "Hmm, I wonder what all this could be for."

"C'mon, Rae! Stop playing around, you know what it's for!"

Raven took her robe off and let it slide off her slim body. It landed on the ground with a soft thud as she got into bed. She crawled over to her husband, and positioned herself on top of him in a seductive manner. "You did all this for me?..."

Beast boy reached up and kissed Raven's neck in various places. "I'd do anything for you…"

"All it takes?"

"Of course."

Raven smiled and let herself lay pressed against the changeling's soft, smooth skin. She played with his hair and kissed his passionately. "Beast boy, would you ever want more kids?"

"Uhmm….I dunno, why?" he asked, looking up at her with curious green eyes.

Raven smiled and sat up. "No reason." She replied, playfully.

Beast boy raised an eyebrow. "Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Dude, I just know you're hiding something from me!" the changeling pouted. "Please tell me, pleaseee!"

Raven laughed. "You don't have to beg."

"Tell me!"

Raven put on a thoughtful face. "No, I don't think I will."

"That's it!" With that, Beast boy grabbed Raven and pulled her into his embrace on their soft bed. "Tell!"

Raven stared at him. His bare chest brushed against her face, and his teeth shined in the darkness. His green messy hair was all over the place, but his eyes were what caught her attention. They were bursting with curiosity. How could she resist a face like that? "Alright, alright, I'll tell."

Beast boy sat forward, his ears perked up, listening intently. There was a moment's silence, which he just couldn't stand. "Well?..."

She smiled once again. She loved him too much to keep him waiting, so she leaned in close to his ear. "I'm pregnant."

The changeling's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "WHAT!"

"You heard me, we're having another baby."

Beast boy couldn't hear her, actually, because he had fallen over and fainted.

"Beast boy?...BEAST BOY!"

**THE END**

-Author's Corner-

sings IT'S FINALLY OVER! And yes, I apologize for torturing you with such a short chapter and making you wait so long….but I have great news for the sequel! It will be started RIGHT AWAY! Also, I've got tons of ideas for new fics, so keep an eye out for em!

Now for some reviews to reviews from my reviewers! HAHAHA!

Mary-chan – you've been with me through this whole story, AND I SIMPLY LOVE YA FOR IT! You're the greatest friend anyone could ever have, and now that we've joined forces, we shall be the greatest team EVER!

Caryn – you're just so sweet, I GLOMP YOU! You got to preview this before anyone, yay! Thanks for being my new friend!

Peggs – I'm your favorite author? That's awesome! Thanks for your reviews! I like Hermione and Ron couplings too, hee!

Nevermore-raven – I know, this fic isn't like most others, but it isn't over yet! The sequel will be started! Thanks for your review!

GothicJoker1089 – I can't believe you check my stories every time you go online! I feel so honored! And yes, I'll write many more stories like this one! Thanks for reviewing!

David – welp, you found out what happened! The sequel will be out soon, so look for it! Thanks for reviewing!

The Mad shoe – dude, your name is awesome! A mad shoe! Who would think of that! Thanks for your review!

Quillmaster14 – you like the baby names! Thanks! I had so much trouble with them. I'm glad people liked them! I guess I did balance humor and romance in this…I always try to do that, it comes out nicely. Anyway, that's for reviewing!

Troubled-ego – YOU REVIEWED ME AGAIN! I'm gonna scream! I feel honored once again! You hurt your finger? Awww…heh, yeah, fire is awesome, flaaaaaaaames! Hah! Try to update sometime soon! I love ya!

Getsilly93 – I'm sorry I didn't show the final wedding…I was kinda lazy on this chapter. Anyway, thanks for your review! Oh, and BB and Rae did make great parents, in the end.

TamerTerra – yes, it's my fic! And I can pick crappy names if I wanna! MWAHAHAHHAA! Thanks for your review!

Gothica13 – heh, you somehow always end up giving your plots away to me! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Greenlobster – LOBSTER! I love lobsters, I try to set them free when I see them in restaurants, hahahaa! You think my fic is sweet! Thanks! Hang around for the semi- sequel!

Pookey – no, NOW it's over, hahaha. Yes, I love making Robin clueless, it's fun. Thanks!

Darkzehirak – interesting name….wow, you read this from the beginning but never reviewed? Aww, I coulda had more reviews if you did! Anyway, thanks for reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot to me!

Duke20104 – I'm not sure if Apollo and Athena really were brother and sister…I think they're really HALF brother n sister…I'm not sure…I don't like to keep you guys waiting, but I have to….it drags out more reviews, and makes me look better, LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

J20TWENTY – aww, you're so sweet! Yes, I will carry on with my other stories! I have the next chapter of Jewel of Azarath almost complete, and a plot all ready, finally! Thanks for reviewing!

Rose – you enjoy the names as well? Thanks! What's that about eleves? I'm gonna back away slowly now, you're scaring me, LOL! Yes, Cy is very sly, I RHYMED! AHHHH!

GrEenGal – I still love your name! Thanks for the review! Oh, and you don't need to thank me for updating, I should do it more often!

Origamikungfu – this fic is tied in number one for you? What's it tied with? I'd really like to know! I love reading fics, hee. Thanks for reviewing!

BloodCri – I'll check your story out sometime. Thanks for your review!

CrazyFreak-o-maniac – whoaaa, calm down! I'll update, I'll update! Heh, you sound like as hyper as me! Woo! Being crazy rules! Thanks for reviewing!

StarryRavenFire – you liked that thing with BB changing Apollo? My friend Mary and I were rping one time, and I made bb say something about his son being "big" and she died laughing. So it's our inside joke. Thanks for the review!

KidFlashishot- why do I have to suffer everyone's wrath? I'm just wondering…you like the baby names too! Thanks!

Snea – aww, a new chapter of my story is like Christmas for you! That's so cute! Thank you so much!

Warprince2000 – Thank you for your review and your kindness!

UnOrthodox – you seem to know greek mythology….maybe I shoulda consulted you before making the names up! Thanks for the info!

Renayumi04 – Thank you for reviewing! I'm too lazy to sign in sometimes as well…

The Legendary Frob – dude, do you watch those Legendary Frog flash videos! I love them! I actually didn't like that I made Rae and BB married….it made it seem weird, but it made it better in the case of the babies…oh well, thanks for the review!

Jadedea – yes, robin and star finally did get married. I'm sure many people are happy about that! And although I didn't write it, Chloe and Cy are together as well! Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Crystalline of Jewel Cove – does it take you long to sign in with that name? lol! Yes, please do look for the sequel once it's up! Thanks for reviewing!

Kidsnextdoor112 – no, it's not over. There's still the sequel! Thanks for the review!

Raven of the night 676 – Thank you!

Animeluv09 – Thank you for your review! You sounded hyper! I'm glad you loved my story so much! If you'd like, sometime you could IM me! I love anime very much, we'd probably get along!

Symphonies in Sorrow – OMG! YOU CRACK ME UP! I love your reviews so much! HAHAHA! Yes, please, I'd love to hear your ideas! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Takuya – I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully you liked the whole story in general. Thanks!

Invader Johnny – it doesn't say it in here, but robin and star are the god parents, in future stories it'll state that…Thanks for reviewing!

XxRavenxX – you liked the diaper scene as well! Thanks! I'm surprised so many people liked it! I stuck it in at the last second. Thanks!

Well, that's it for reviews, now for some news!

**THE SEQUEL TO ALL IT TAKES** – It's not exactly a sequel, more like, another form of the plot…Raven finds out she's pregnant with BB's child after having a one night affair with him. They aren't even going out, and she's in big trouble. So, she flees off to Azarath, vowing to never return and ruin her the one she loves' life. But what happens when she shows up on Beast boy's door step years later with a child she claims is his!

This new story will be on my new account, please note that it's a shared account with my friend, Mary-chan!

**IF YOU WANT TO READ THE SEQUEL LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE PEN NAME: mcmuffinalliance**

That's it! It's over! I had so much fun, and you all made it worth while! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE stick with me for the sequel and my other stories! I love you all! Ja mata!

-Colie-chan


End file.
